Nothing!
by Fanfic Sampah Kepunyaan Robin
Summary: M for lime. Di saat cinta salah sasaran. SasuNaru.


Tinggal di Fuku adalah hal yang membanggakan bagi para seniman di dunia ini, terlebih bagi masyarakat Jepang.

Kota yang mendapatkan julukan "Tempat tinggal malaikat" ini adalah tempat bersemayamnya para seniman dari sepenjuru negeri Sakura. Baik para pelukis, pengrajin, bahkan para penyair yang belum terkenal hingga sudah dikenal oleh dunia pun mengharapkan diri mereka bisa ada di tempat ini, dan memamerkan karya mereka di salah satu galeri—tempat pameran yang tersedia di tempat ini.

Kota yang terdapat di pulau khusus, dengan pemandangan indah ini akan dianggap sebagai pulau terpencil bagi yang tidak mengetahuinya. Pasalnya, kota ini sengaja dibuat jauh dari peradaban manusia pada umumnya. Tetapi, kehidupan di kota ini tidaklah kalah moderen dari kota-kota besar yang lainnya. Infrastruktur seperti rumah sakit, tempat belanja, bahkan taman bermain moderen yang terdapat bianglala dan halilintarnya pun ada di tempat ini yang tentu saja bangunannya tidak luput dari kesan artistik. Setiap orang yang ingin mendiringan bangunan di tempat ini haruslah mendirikannya semenarik mungkin, sehingga pengunjung yang datang ke tempat ini tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap _detail_ yang diciptakan penduduk Kota Fuku.

Dari ratusan penduduk yang tinggal di tempat ini, Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja menetap di Kota ini. Namun, keluarganya bukanlah orang baru di tempat ini. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke pernah menempati Kota Fuku selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dikarenakan pemerintah Jepang meminta Fugaku untuk menjadi salah satu wakil duta kesenian Negeri Jepang, Fugaku dan keluarganya haruslah meninggalkan tempat indah ini dan pergi keliling dunia untuk memperkenalkan budaya Jepang. Ya, semua harus pergi dalam waktu jangka lama kecuali Itachi Uchiha yang lebih memilih untuk meneruskan sekolah seninya di tempat ini.

Tinggalnya Sasuke Uchiha—yang dikenal sebagai si pelukis jenius pada usianya yang belum genap menginjak umur delapan belas tahun— di tempat ini bukanlah semata-mata untuk mendapatkan ilmu dari para seniman lain atau mengharapkan karyanya dapat dipajang di salah salah satu gedung galeri di tempat ini seperti tujuan para penyeni lainnya. Kedatangan Sasuke ke tempat ini hanyalah untuk menenangkan diri, mendapatkan inspirasi, kemudian menciptakan karya-karya yang dapat dikagumi oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia yang tinggal bersama sang kakak yang memiliki bakat seni tidak jauh berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya, mengasah kemampuannya dengan memasuki universitas seni terbaik di kota ini, dan mempelajari lebih banyak trik-trik untuk melukis serta mencari ide yang lebih mengagumkan dari yang dia punya sekarang.

.

.

Bagi para seniman di tempat ini banyak sekali pengalaman yang bisa didapatkan dari tinggalnya di tempat ini. Bukan hanya pengalaman biasa, melainkan pengalaman menarik yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan di tempat lain. Suasana yang nyaman, serta lingkungan sosial yang mendukung membuat ide-ide menarik selalu hadir di pikiran para seniman. Oleh karena itu, mengukur dari keberhasilan seniman-seniman lainnya, dengan beradanya Sasuke di tempat ini, apakah dia bisa menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal? Pengalaman apa saja yang akan dia dapatkan di tempat ini? Serta, cerita apa saja yang akan Sasuke ingat untuk diceritakan pada generasi selanjutnya?

Semua pertanyaan tersebut dapat dilihat dalam…

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing!<strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: M for Mature Content, OOC, miss typo, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang aneh di dalamnya.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, nama dan karakter dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto, dan tidak bermaksud untuk memperburuk karya aslinya. **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Selesainya Sasuke pulang kuliah, sang pemuda hendak pergi mengunjungi salah satu taman terbaik di Kota Fuku. Menurut kabar yang di dengar oleh Sasuke, taman Fuku dikenal sebagai taman inspirasi. Setiap seniman yang mendatangi taman Fuku untuk berkarya akan pulang dengan membawa ide menakjubkan. Bukan karena ilmu sihir atau hal-hal ghaib yang berada di taman Fuku, hal menakjubkan tersebut bisa ada. Suasana yang nyaman di taman tersebutlah salah satu faktor yang membuat orang-orang bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk karyanya. Taman yang berada di pantai itu terkesan sangat eksotis ketika langsung berhadapan dengan laut. Di saat melihat matahari terbenam yang indah, dan semilir angin pantai hangat berhembus meniup wajah para pengunjung, orang-orang akan merasa diri mereka berada di tengah-tengah perbatasan surga dan dunia, terutama ketika musim panas, Taman Fuku akan semakin diminati, dan tidak sedikit orang yang datang kesana hanya untuk menikmati suasana musim panas tersebut.<p>

Sekarang, Untuk memastikan kebenaran kehebatan taman tersebut, Sasuke yang baru datang ke tempat ini, ingin sekali mengunjungi taman terkenal tersebut.

Sasuke menuruni tangga bebatuan untuk mencapai tepi pantai taman Fuku. Ia memakai kemeja yang sedikit gombrang, dengan celana pendek, dan sandal karena suasana di hari ini cukup panas. Di tangannya terdapat buku sketsa serta alat-alat gambarnya, siap untuk menuangkan idenya ke dalam kertas kosong itu.

Sasuke menatap ke depan.

Melihat matahari sore berwarna oranye dengan ukuran besar, seperti menyambut kedatangannya. Memang kata orang-orang pada jam seginilah taman ini akan memberi kekuatannya.

Sang pemuda melihat sekeliling pantai. Ternyata, pantai yang sedang dikunjungi oleh Sasuke terlihat seperti pantai pada umumnya. Indah, hangat, namun tidak ada yang menarik dari pantai biasanya. Sasuke pun lebih meneliti pantasi tersebut, dan setelah diteliti lebih baik lagi, ternyata pantai tersebut menyimpan karya menakjubkan di dalamnya. Jika sedikit saja bergerak memasuki pantai, maka orang-orang yang mengunjungi pantai tersebut akan melihat patung-patung yang terbuat dari pasir, gipsum, atau semen. Semua patung ini terlihat sangat indah, terutama ketika matahari sore menyinari setiap detail yang terdapat di patung tersebut. Pori-pari yang terdapat pada patung itu tampak berkilau ketika matahari menyinarinya. Selain itu, bayangan yang diakibatkan oleh matahari sore pun semakin membuat benda-benda menakjubkan tersebut tampak seperti hidup.

Selesai menikmati suasana di sekitarnya, Sasuke mencari tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk duduk dan mengerjakan tugas gambarnya. Sang Uchiha pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku terbuat dari semen yang terdapat di tengah pantai itu. Ia duduk, menatap ke depan, memandang matahari sore yang akan tenggelam itu, kemudian menerawang, mencoba mencari inspirasi. Rasanya, tempat ini memang nyaman, tetapi apakah benar tempat seperti ini akan memberikan inspirasi bagi para seniman? Apakah tempat ini memang seajaib terdengarnya? Merasa hari semakin sore, dan dia harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya, sang pemuda pun memutuskan untuk membuka buku sketsanya, dan mengambil pensilnya. Ia menatap bukunya, dan mengimajinasikan hal apa yang ingin dia gambar di buku tersebut sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

Sang _raven_ mendongakan kepala, menatap ke samping—tepat terfokus pada kedua mata biru yang mengedip ke arah dirinya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda berani yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua mata Sasuke pun beralih pada penampilan pemuda itu; rambut pirang terlihat lembut yang tertiup angin senja, dua bola mata yang jernih, dan kumis.. di pipinya? Sang Uchiha memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Ia memilih untuk mulai melukis, ketika sang pemuda berambut pirang itu mengintip buku sketsanya. Tidak suka diganggu, sang Uchiha menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda tersebut. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, tetapi pemuda itu ikut menggeser, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Keadaan geser-menggeser pun terus berlanjut sampai Sasuke berada di tepi bangku.

Sasuke menaruh pensil di atas buku sketsanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan kesal. "Tidak bisakah kau diam dan tidak megangguku?" tanya Sasuke, jengah. "Tingkahmu ini benar-benar meganggu!"

Teguran Sasuke membuat sang pemuda berhenti mendekati Sasuke, tidak bertindak konyol seperti tadi. Ia tidak lagi meganggu sang Uchiha, melainkan hanya diam menatap sang Uchiha dengan kedua bola mata biru indahnya.

"Ha-ah," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan pemuda di sampingnya ketika suasana sudah kembali tenang.

Sasuke mulai membuat sketsa dari hayalannya. Ia mengguratkan pensil pada kertas putih itu. Sesekali Sasuke terdiam, menatap hasil guratannya. Sang pemuda pun mengangguk gembira ketika goresan awal di buku sketsa itu cukup memuaskan. Ia akan kembali melukis ketika… CORET! Pemuda di sampingnya sengaja menyenggol sikut tangan Sasuke, sehingga sketsa yang baru saja dibuat oleh Sasuke tidaklah lagi sebaik tadi—menurut sang Uchiha.

Pemuda itu telah membuat Sasuke mencoret sketsanya sendiri?!

"Hei!" Sasuke menatap nyalang pemuda di sampingnya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau benar-benar—

Tidak merasa berguna bertengkar dengan orang asing di tempat umum seperti ini, Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha, pantrang bagi seorang Uchiha terlihat emosi apalagi melakukan tindakan memalukan di tempat umum. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak lagi melirik ke belakang, menegur, atau menyumpah jika dia akan membuat perhitungan pada pemuda itu. Persetan dengan tempat nyaman ini, Sasuke benar-benar merasa jengkel dengan pemuda yang meganggunya tadi itu!

_Sial!_

Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Untuk merayakan hari pertamanya Sasuke kuliah, Itachi membeli banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan untuk dia masak dan menjamu sang adik. Itachi menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok dapur, ketika suasana di luar sana sudah gelap. Dimana anak itu? Ini sudah malam, kenapa dia belum saja pulang? Itachi mengaduk sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke sebelum mencicipi sup tomat tersebut.

Cklek!

Terdengar bunyi pintu.

Itachi lekas menaruh sendok makannya di atas piring kecil yang disediakan di samping kompor, ketika terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu di depan sana.

Itachi mematikan kompor, beranjak dari dapur untuk menghampiri sang adik. Ia menatap Sasuke yang baru saja menyimpan sepatu di rak yang telah disediakan di dekat pintu. "_Otoutou_, kau kemana saja? Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" tanya Itachi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya.

Sasuke menatap selintas Itachi. Dengan wajah masam, sang pemuda tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan Itachi melainkan melenggang pergi—melewati Itachi. Tidak terima dengan sikap pasif Sasuke, Itachi mengekor sang adik. Ia tidak akan berhenti mengintrogasi Sasuke sampai pemuda itu memberi keterangan. Mau bagaimanapun, selama kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak ada di tempat ini, Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena sikap liar Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, _Otoutou_?" tanya Itachi, khawatir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ketika Sasuke melangkah di hadapannya—menuju kamar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke, ketus. Ia berbicara tanpa menatap sang kakak.

"Apakah ada yang meganggumu?" Itachi tidak menyerah untuk memperoleh keterangan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar, dan akan menutup pintu, ketika Itachi menahan pintu tersebut.

Itachi menaruh jarinya di ujung pintu.

"Tidak. Kau keluarlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong pintu, mengusir Itachi. Ia ingin beristirahat, dan dia tidak ingin siapapun meganggu dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Sasuke?" Itachi menduga jika Sasuke marah seperti ini karena teman-teman barunya.

"Aku bilang keluar!" dorongan Sasuke pada pintu semakin kuat.

Itachi menghela nafas. Tidak dapat membujuk Sasuke untuk bercerita, Itachi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke tenang terlebih dahulu. Ia melepas pintu tersebut, membiarkan pintu tersebut tertutup di depan wajahnya. Itachi mendegus, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mulai masak kembali. Sejenak, Itachi melempar pandang ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Sekarang Itachi hanya bisa berharap jika adik semata wayangnya akan baik-baik saja, ketika pemuda itu baru saja tinggal di kota ini setelah pergi cukup lama.

Ya, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Doa sang kakak.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Pagi hari sekali Sasuke sudah berangkat kuliah. Bukan karena ada mata kuliah yang harus dia ikuti di pagi hari seperti ini, ia berangkat lebih cepat. Ia pergi secepat ini hanya untuk menghindari sang kakak. Sasuke tahu jika dia bertemu Itachi di pagi hari ini, ia akan diintrogasi kembali, dan sang Uchiha sedang tidak berminat berbicara sama sekali. _Mood_nya benar-benar hancur setelah dia pulang dari taman tersebut. Sasuke duduk di taman—tengah kampus. Dengan wajah lesu Sasuke membuka buku sketsanya. Ia menatap coretan yang dia hasilkan di taman imajinasi itu. Iapun menelusuri coretannya sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah coretan pensil yang tidak sengaja ada di kertas itu. Jari-jari Sasuke perlahan bergerak, mengelus coretan tersebut. Ia mengerutkan kening, menatap dengan teliti coretan tersebut sampai pada akhirnya sang Uchiha cepat-cepat mengambil pensil dan mulai menggoreskan pensil tersebut pada kertas sketsa tersebut.

"Pagi sekali kau datangnya, Uchiha?" tiba-tiba Neji berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Neji merupakan teman pertama Sasuke di tempat ini. Pemuda ini sejak kecil tinggal di Pulau Fuku bersama dengan sepupunya, ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia sejak Neji kecil. Tidak berbeda dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga lain, Neji memiliki bakat seni yang sangat tinggi. Ia sangat pandai merangkai bunga, membuat gerabah, serta membuat aksara kaligrafi. Bagi orang-orang, keberadaan Neji di Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan sebuah anugerah. Semenjak Neji hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga tersebut, kepamoran Keluarga Hyuuga dalam bidang seni semakin meningkat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke—singkat. Masih berkonsentrasi pada gambar yang dibuatnya.

Tidak mau meganggu kegiatan Sasuke, Neji lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia menatap coretan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Kedua mata Neji terbelalak. Ia berdecak kagum atas hasil karya pemuda di dekatnya ini. "Waw, hebat sekali! Kau benar-benar yang megambarnya?" tidak percaya dengan hasil sketsa yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, sang pemuda pun sampai bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sangat singkat lagi, masih asyik membuat sketsa.

Neji memperhatikan secara detail sketsa Sasuke. Tidak salah Sasuke terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha. Gambar sketsa yang dibuat oleh Sasuke sangat mempesona. Neji menjadi tidak sabar, seperti apa gambar Sasuke ketika sudah jadi secara utuh. Sang pemuda pun yakin jika lukisan Sasuke akan dipajang di pameran tahunan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi, walaupun baru belajar di tempat ini. Sasuke pasti akan menjadi salah satu nominasi dari sekolah ini. Secara teliti, Neji menatap setiap guratan pensil yang terdapat di kertas itu. Gambar yang dibuat Sasuke tidaklah akan terlalu menarik bagi orang awam. Namun bagi Neji yang cukup mengerti tentang seni melukis, gambar Sasuke menyimpan suatu emosi disetiap goresannya. Gambar abstrak bertema wajah laki-laki ketakutan ini akan sangat indah jika sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kanvas dan diwarnai.

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Iapun menatap coretan tidak wajar pada gambar Sasuke. "Coretan ini juga?" tunjuk Neji pada sketsa Sasuke, berpikir coretan yang—secara terselubung—menjadi kumis pada wajah pria di sketsa itu bukanlah coretan yang seharusnya ada. "Ini benar-benar terlihat keren," Neji berpikir jika coretan tersebut malah membuat lukisan itu terlihat lebih unik. Sasuke seperti menggambarkan seorang pria jelmaan manusia rubah berekor sembilan. "Seperti rubah dalam wujud manusia."

_Pasti gambar ini akan lebih hidup jika diwarnai oleh warna senja matahari…_

Neji membatin.

_Apakah aku kasih tahu Sasuke, saja, y—_

"Sasuke-kun!" suara melengking wanita membuat Neji berhenti berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya dan Sasuke. Gadis itupun berdiri di dekat Sasuke, samping Neji. "Hari ini, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya sang gadis, antusias. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Kemudian, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya. "Aku banyak urusan," jawab Sasuke, bersikap acuh.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, ada banyak tempat yang bisa aku perlihatkan padamu," bujuk sang gadis—Sakura. "Mau kan Sasu—

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

Kehadiran Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu. Sang pemuda membereskan alat-alat gambarnya, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Ia membutuhkan tempat lebih tenang dan inspiratif agar bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini. Diam di sekitar Sakura dan teman-temannya, hanyalah akan menjadi sebuah pembekuan pada otak Sasuke. Sang pemuda tidak dapat berkarya jika orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat berisik itu!

.

.

Kepergian Sasuke membuat Neji harus berduaan dengan Sakura. Sang pemuda menatap gadis di sampingnya. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak kecil (pertama kali Sasuke diam di tempat ini). Sang gadis merupakan tetangga Sasuke sekaligus teman sekolah Sasuke, ketika kedua orang tua Sasuke tinggal di sini. Namun sayang dikarenakan Sasuke adalah anak penyendiri, dan hanya mau bergaul dengan orang-orang tertentu, Sakura tidak bisa mengenal Sasuke cukup jauh. Tetapi, itulah keunikan Sasuke. Pemuda seperti itu membuat wanita seperti Sakura merasa tertantang karena kemisteriusannya. Sehingga, ketika Sasuke memasuki universitas yang sama dengan Sakura, sang gadis pun sangat senang. Ia berharap untuk kali ini bisa mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan. Iapun berharap hubungan mereka akan melangkah ke tahap yang lebih baik.

"Sakura?" Neji menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apakah kau tidak kembali ke bangkumu?" tanya Neji—heran.

Sakura menatap Neji selintas, dan tersenyum tipis sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Di tengah-tengah suasana nyaman ini, Itachi sedang asyik merangkai bunga di sebuah bangunan a la Jepang yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Itachi yang dikenal sebagai pemuda sangat berbakat dalam seni Jepang ini banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bereksperimen dengan teknik-tenik seninya ketika tidak ada pekerjaan. Berbicara pekerjaan Itachi, sang pemuda adalah seorang yang dipercayai sebagai penanggung jawab berkembangnya kesenian di daerah Fuku. Setiap orang yang akan mengadakan pergelaran di tempat ini, atau menampilkan kemampuan mereka haruslah mendapatkan izin dari Itachi karena sang Uchiha lah yang memiliki wewenang penuh atas semua perizinan penggunaan tempat seni di tempat ini (pemerintah yang memberikan wewenang pada sang Uchiha). Dengan jadwal padat Itachi (sering menerima tamu dari luar), Itachi sangat jarang memanjakan dirinya seperti ini.

"Permisi, Uchiha-sama," seorang laki-laki membungkuk di balik pintu geser terbuat dari kertas itu. "Tamu di hari ini telah tiba Uchiha-sama," ujar laki-laki tersebut yang tidak lain adalah pelayan sang Uchiha.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia meletakan gunting daun di atas tatakan yang tersedia di samping tubuhnya. Hampir saja dia lupa jika hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan periklanan cukup besar dari Tokyo. Pemuda itu meminta Itachi untuk mencarikan seseorang yang pandai mendekor ruangan dengan gaya seni moderen dan tradisional. Ini memang tugas yang sangat rumit. Orang yang melakukan dekor seperti ini haruslah orang yang pandai memadukan bentuk barang, warna, serta pandai menyeimbangkan gabungan tema yang diambil. DIkarenakan tugas ini cukup rumit, Itachi-lah yang turun tangan sendiri sebagai pemandunya.

"Jamu dia, aku akan tiba kesana sebentar lagi," perintah Itachi.

Sang pelayan mengangguk hormat, dan berpamitan untuk menemui tamu sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapih dan cukup menarik, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat di gedung tersebut. Ruangan rapat di gedung itu tidaklah jauh jaraknya dari ruang kerja Itachi. Ruangan tersebut berada di depan sebuah taman yang terdapat kolam di pinggirnya. Sehingga, siapapun yang diam di ruangan tersebut bisa mendengarkan suara air yang mengalir dari hiasan bambu yang berada di kolam tersebut. Selain itu, tamu pun bisa dimanjakan dengan warna indah dari ikan-ikan yang ada di dalam kolam tersebut. Tidak perlu ditanya mengenai keindahan ikan tersebut, ketika ikan besar yang ada di dalam kolam tersebut memiliki harga yang cukup untuk membeli satu motor sekalipun.

Krieeeetttt…

Itachi membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," sang Uchiha menatap langsung ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang nampak asyik menghirup teh di hadapannya.

Sang tamu Uchiha menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap sang Uchiha dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Itachi Uchiha," gumam pemuda itu, tidak menyangka orang yang akan membantunya dalam bisnisnya kali ini adalah rivalnya di masa lalu. Ia pun cepat-cepat meletakan tehnya, mengangguk hormat pada pemuda yang sedang terpukau di hadapannya itu.

.

Benar-benar sungguh kebetulan!

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kota Fuku. Walau dia pernah tinggal di tempat ini, tetapi dia jarang sekali keluar rumah. Sehingga masih banyak tempat yang tidak Sasuke ketahui di tempat ini. Sang pemuda pun dengan lamunannya, dan buku sketsa di tangannya terus melangkahkan kaki sampai saatnya dia tersadar, jika kakinya melangkah ke sebuah tempat yang sejak tadi dia hindari. Lagi-lagi ia berada di taman inspirasi, tempat yang membuat dia jengkel. Tetapi, sekarang ini taman inspirasi berbeda dari kemarin. Di hari ini banyak sekali orang yang mampir ke taman ini.

Suasana sore hari yang indah membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia memilih untuk memasuki tempat itu, dan mencari tempat duduk yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mencari ide. Lagi-lagi kedua mata sang pemuda tertuju pada salah satu bangku di tempat itu. Bangku yang tidak ditempati oleh siapapun di tempat ini. Sasuke duduk—menerawang ke depan—menatap empat orang anak yang sedang asyik bercanda di pinggir laut, ketika orang tua mereka mengawasi anak-anak tersebut. Sang Uchiha pun membuka buku sketsanya, tampaknya pemandangan anak-anak di hadapannya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan inspirasi. Namun….

"Chk," decak kesal Sasuke ketika sosok pemuda yang kemarin meganggunya kembali hadir. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti megangguku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku sketsanya. Walau tidak melihat orang itu, Sasuke yakin jika dia menegur orang yang telah meganggunya kemarin hanya dari bayangan orang itu atau tanpa melihat sosok tersebut.

Diamnya orang itu di samping Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda berhenti megambar. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang hanya menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir sang pemuda asing itu. Tidak disangka pemuda di samping Sasuke sungguh menawan, ketika diperhatikan dengan baik. Senyuman pemuda itu, serta raut wajahnya nampak selaras dengan suasana pantai ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia mengagumi wajah laki-laki? Sang pemuda pun memilih untuk menggambar kembali, ketika pemuda di sampingnya seperti mendesak tubuhnya—ingin melihat gambar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke sulit megambar jika orang di sampingnya terus mendempet dirinya. "Jika kau terus mendesakku, aku akan sulit megambar," lanjut sang Uchiha dengan wajah kesal.

Teguran Sasuke membuat pemuda itu berhenti bertingkah. Kali ini sang pemuda hanya diam—membiarkan Sasuke bekerja. Namun keheningan yang tidak wajar ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menatap ke samping, melirik ke arah pemuda yang tubuhnya bergetar—menahan diri agar tidak meganggu Sasuke. Sikap pemuda itu membuat Sasuke merasa kasihan, sepertinya dia terlalu kasar pada pemuda ini.

"Kau bisa megambar?" tanya Sasuke pada sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda dia tidak bisa.

"Lalu, apa bakatmu?" tanya Sasuke. Jarang sekali orang di tempat ini, jika tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam seni. "Apakah kau pengunjung tempat ini?" lanjut Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sikap pemuda di samping Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa jawaban yang diberikan pemuda di sampingnya sangat tidak wajar. "Hmm," Sasuke bergumam ragu. "Apakah Kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Sasuke, ketika pemuda di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak bermaksud bertanya sekasar ini. Tetapi bagi seorang Uchiha sarkastik adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya. Senyuman di bibirnya memudar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak lagi menatap sang Uchiha. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, dengan lemah.

Ekspresi sedih pemuda berambut pirang itu membuat sang Uchiha menyesal. Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah orang paling idiot di dunia ini. Untuk apa dia bertanya hal sesensitif ini pada orang di hadapannya? Kenapa dia tidak menyimpan rasa penasarannya saja? Tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut, sang Uchiha memutuskan untuk megambar kembali. Sesekali Sasuke menatap pemuda di sampingnya dari sudut mata. Pemuda di sampingnya terlihat tenang, ketika duduk di samping Sasuke. Apakah dia tidak memiliki teman di tempat ini? Apakah pemuda di samping ini mendekati dirinya karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara selain dirinya? Apakah ketidakmampuannya dalam seni membuat pemuda ini tidaklah dapat melakukan apapun di tempat ini?

"Baiklah. Kau bisa diam di sini asal kau tidak meganggu," tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi lunak pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia akan membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya berubah cerah kembali. Kecerahan ekspresi itu membuat seutas senyuman muncul di bibir sang Uchiha. Sang pemuda pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya, dan ternyata pemuda di sampingnya memenuhi janjinya. Ia sama sekali tidak meganggu Sasuke sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan gambarnya. Sang pemuda pun hendak memberikan judul pada gambarnya, ketika sebuah pertanyaan untuk pemuda di sampingnya terlintas di benak Sasuke.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dari balik buku sketsanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengadahkan kepalanya dari buku sketsa Sasuke. Ia menatap pensil sang Uchiha, kemudian mengambil pensil itu. Tidak berpikir panjang, pemuda itu menggoreskan pensil tersebut pada buku sketsa itu, membuat Sasuke mematung di tempat. Selesainya sang pemuda mencorat-coret buku sudut bawah buku sketsa itu, ia menaruh pensil tersebut kembali pada tempatnya. Sang pemuda pun memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke, membaca tulisan di buku sketsa itu. "Na—Namamu Naruto? Oh Na—HEI! kenapa kau mencorat-coret buku sketsaku?!" bentak Sasuke, ketika gambarnya yang telah selesai diberikan "bumbu" tidak menyenangkan oleh Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto hanya mengerjap ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Ka—kau benar-benar me—

"Kenapa dia berteriak-teriak?" dua orang wanita yang melintas di dekat Sasuke berbisik-bisik sambil menatap sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Iya benar!" sahut salah satu temannya. Ia menatap aneh Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan kembali sumpah-serapah yang sudah dia siapkan untuk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Sasuke mengambil buku sketsanya, dan alat-alat gambarnya. Sang pemuda pun dengan ekspresi murkanya menghentakan kakinya. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, ketika sang pemuda tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar muak. Ia semakin muak, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti tertarik dengan tempat ini? Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Itachi menerawang—menatap langit-langit ruang tengah kediamannya. Kyuubi Namikaze? Tidak disangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu setelah keluarga Namikaze pindah dari tempat ini. Ia masih mengingat pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah pemuda yang sangat berbakat dalam segala bidang seni, hingga di masa itu orang-orang sering menyebut Kyuubi adalah saingan terberat bagi Itachi. Mereka selalu mendapati peringkat satu—bersanding—dalam setiap perlombaan yang diadakan di Fuku. Mereka pun selalu mendapatkan pujian yang sama dari guru-guru mereka. Keberadaan mereka berdua tidak dapat dipisahkan dan selalu dikatakan sebagai rival abadi sampai saatnya kecelakaan besar menimpa keluarga Namikaze.

Kecelakaan besar tersebut bertepatan dengan dimulainya akhir bulan Oktober pada saat Itachi menginjak umur delapan belas tahun (sekarang 25 tahun). Seluruh anggota Keluarga Namikaze hendak melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha untuk melakukan pesta dengan keluarga besar mereka. Namun di tengah jalan, terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang disebabkan oleh sebuah truk pengantar barang yang tidak bisa mengerem, dan menabrak mobil-mobil yang melaju di hadapannya, dan salah satu dari mobil itu adalah mobil keluarga Namikaze. Menurut berita, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze meninggal seketika di lokasi kejadian, ketika putranya mengalami luka berat. Kyuubi yang sangat berbakat tersebut harus kehilangan kemampuannya dalam seni, ketika kaki dan tangannya mengalami cedera permanen. Otot-otot sarafnya mengalami kerusakan fatal, sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Kyuubi untuk menggoreskan kuas cukup lama, atau memetik alat musik dengan intesitas normal. Semenjak itu, Keluarga Namikaze tidaklah pernah kembali ke tempat ini, dan Itachi tidak pernah mendengar kabar Keluarga Namikaze. Ia hanya mendengar kabar keluarga tersebut sesekali (dari rekan kerjanya), sampai dua tahun lalu Itachi menonton televisi dan melihat acara _reality show _yang menyiarkan salah satu perusahaan periklanan ternama yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Namikaze.

CKLEK!

Pintu kediaman Uchiha terbuka.

Itachi berhenti melamun. Ia beranjak dari sofa, menuju ruang tamu. Sang pemuda menatap adiknya yang sedang melangkahkan kaki untuk ke kamar. Itachi berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, menghalangi jalan sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kau kemana saja?" tanya Itachi. "Apakah kau tahu, teman-temanmu saja sudah pulang dari kampus pada jam tiga sore," lanjutnya. "Tadi Sakura kemari, dan menanyakan keberadaan dirimu," Itachi menginformasikan kehadiran Sakura tadi sore pada saat sang pemuda yang baru saja pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pergi ke taman," jawab Sasuke—jujur. Ia akan melewati Itachi, tetapi Itachi tidak menyingkir sedikitpun dari hadapan Sasuke. "Aku ingin bersitirahat," kata Sasuke, lelah.

Sikap dingin Sasuke membuat Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Tidakkah kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya di rumah? Kakak diberikan tanggung jawab oleh ayah dan ibu, kakak harap kau membantu kakak, dengan cara tidak membuat kedua orang tua kita cemas," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dingin. "Aku sudah besar kakak. Aku tidak perlu didikte untuk melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Tetapi kau adalah tanggung ja—

Sasuke bergerak cepat ke arah kanan Itachi. Kali ini, ia berhasil melewati sang kakak. Cepat-cepat Sasuke beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan sang kakak. Tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosennya sudah cukup banyak menyita energinya. Padahal Sasuke baru saja menemui tahun ajaran baru, namun dosennya sudah memerintah Sasuke untuk megambar sketsa lukisannya. Sang pemuda menutup pintu. Malam ini ia harus menggambar ulang gambarnya, ketika gambar yang dia buat di taman itu tidaklah layak untuk digambar untuk Sasuke sendiri. Tetapi, sebuah karya itu hanya bisa dibuat satu kali. Untuk kedua kalinya, hanyalah bisa dibuat semirip mungkin, dan pasti ada perbedaannya.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

"Berikan jadwalmu di kampus, dan kita akan bicarakan ini kembali!" teriak Itachi dari bawah tangga, masih belum menyerah untuk mengamati kegiatan sehari-hari sang adik.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Iapun tidak luput mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Sang pemuda melangkah masuk ke tengah kamarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya dan alat-alat gambarnya di atas kasur. Sasuke pun duduk di pinggir kasur itu, berpikir panjang.

Gara-gara pemuda bersurai pirang itu, malam ini ia harus bergadang untuk menyelesaikan sketsa awalnya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia menerawang—menatap langit-langit kamar. Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa di tempat seperti ini ada orang seaneh pemuda itu? Di saat orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat ini adalah seorang seniman, pemuda itu mengaku tidak memiliki bakat seni sama sekali. Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang senang menatap lukisannya. Terlalu banyak berpikir, sayup-sayup, mata sang Uchiha terasa berat. Perlahan bunyi-bunyi di sekitar Sasuke pun mulai menghilang. Meringankan kepalanya untuk sejenak, Sasuke menutup matanya. Ya, ia ingin merasa tenang sebelum dirinya kembali terbangun dan menyelesaikan gambar-gambarnya. Melupakan masalahnya sejenak, tidak masalah bukan?

.

Sebentar saja untuk tidur dan menenangkan diri tidak masalah, bukan?

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Seluruh perlengkapan melukis serta buku-buku yang sang Uchiha bawa terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Secara tergesa-gesa Sasuke memungut barang-barangnya. Ia benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas. Saat kemarin malam ia mencoba untuk meristirahatkan tubuhnya, namun bukan mengerjakan tugas yang ia dapatkan. Ia bermimpi bermain dengan seorang anak pirang di tepi pantai, hingga ketika dia terbangun pagi menjelang, dan dia harus menghadiri kuliah pagi. Sang pemuda pun tidak sempat sarapan. Ia langsung berangkat ke kampusnya, ketika tugas yang diberikan oleh sang dosen sama sekali belum diperbaiki olehnya. Dengan ekspresi kecut Sasuke kembali bangkit, dan melangkah menuju kelas. Ia membuka pintu, kelas dan hampir menabrak Sakura yang juga akan akan menggeser pintu, hendak keluar ruangan.

"Ma—maaf," kata Sakura, grogi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia melewati Sakura, hendak menenangkan diri di bangkunya.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada sang Uchiha, tetapi wajah Sasuke yang lelah, serta penampilan sang Uchiha yang berantakan membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk meganggu pemuda itu. Iapun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk ke kamar mandi, ketika Sasuke sendiri sudah duduk di atas bangkunya, siap mendatangi dosen yang sudah hadir di depan kelas, ketika jam pelajaran tiga menit lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Satu per satu anak-anak di dalam kelas itu dipanggil oleh sang dosen. Untuk seorang dosen bagi para penyeni pemula, Tsunade adalah dosen yang sangat mengerikan. Jarang sekali ada anak yang mendapatkan nilai baik pada kelas yang diajar olehnya. Ia adalah dosen yang terkenal sangat galak, dan sekarang ini sudah hampir setengah kelas menjadi korban kepelitan nilai Tsunade. Di hadapan Tsunade sudah menumpuk karya seni yang tidak diberikan nilai sedikitpun. Tidak ada satupun sketsa awal yang diterima oleh wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu. Bahkan hasil karya seni seorang Hyuuga Neji yang seharusnya dikatakan sempurna masih dibilang sangat kurang oleh Tsunade.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha!" panggil Tsunade, meminta Sasuke untuk maju.

Walau Sasuke memasang ekspresi stoik sebaik mungkin, tetapi dia tidak dapat membohongi diri jika tubuhnya terasa panas-dingin, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa kata orang-orang jika dia memperlihatkan gambar yang seburuk ini? Apa kata orang-orang jika seorang Uchiha memiliki nilai terburuk di kuliah seninya? Namun walau pikiran gila Sasuke berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, ia tidak bisa pergi dari kenyataan. Ia harus tetap berdiri di hadapan Tsunade, dan memperlihatkan sketsanya.

Sasuke menunjukan hasil karya dalam beberapa harinya. Seketika, ruangan kelas pun berubah menjadi hening. Seluruh anak ingin mengetahui apa reaksi Tsunade ketika melihat gambar Sasuke yang terkenal si jenius itu. Apakah Sasuke akan bernasib sama seperti mereka? Nyaris semua orang bertaruh jika Sasuke pun tidak akan selamat dari kekejaman Tsunade dalam memberi nilai. Terlebih ketika ekspresi Tsunade tidak menyiratkan rasa suka. Tsunade hanya memfokuskan pada sketsa di atas mejanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tidak sabaran untuk kembali ke bangku. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa jika karyanya lah yang paling lama dinilai oleh Tsunade.

"Cukup sempurna," gumam Tsunade, membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, dan seiisi kelas menatap ke depan dengan eksperesi tidak percaya. "Kau memang _brilliant_, Uchiha!" puji Tsunade. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh minat. "Kau lulus menuju tahap dua! Kau bisa memulai proyekmu untuk ajaran tahun ini!" lanjut Tsunade.

Sasuke setengah tidak percaya dengan penilaian yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. "Benarkah?" gumamnya, menatap Tsunade, seolah Tsunade sedang bercanda.

Tsunade memberikan sketsa Sasuke. "Ya. Kembali ke bangkumu!" perintahnya.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengambil sketsanya. Jantungnya seperti mencelos seketika. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa lulus ke tahap selanjutnya hanya dalam sekali pembuatan sketsa? Ini adalah sejarah di tempat ini. Belum pernah ada yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada Tsunade. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika wanita di sekitarnya tersipu malu ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke yang menawan. Sasuke pun dengan semangat mengambil sketsanya dan akan melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade kembali memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade. "…."

"Naruto adalah nama yang sangat unik," puji sang dosen, membuat Sasuke mematung di tempat.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada anak itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih, sensei," jawab Sasuke. Iapun kembali melangkah menuju bangkunya. Tanpa menyadari senyuman Tsunade pun berubah menjadi sebuah kegetiran.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Dari kejauahan Itachi menatap gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia telah memberikan tanggung jawab pada anak buahnya untuk membantu Kyuubi dalam pekerjaannya. Kyuubi tampak serius memilih desain untuk iklannya, dan anak buahnya pun tampak penuh minat untuk menjelaskan segala macam hal yang diperlukan oleh Kyuubi. Tidak disangka, walaupun Kyuubi sudah tidak lagi melukis, atau membuat kerajinan, dia masih memiliki selera dalam hal seni. Ia sangat teliti untuk merancang segala hal yang diperlukan dalam proses pembuatan iklannya, pantas saja nama Kyuubi cepat melejit di dunia hiburan.

"Apakah masih ada yang kurang, Namikaze-san?" tanya itachi yang sekarang ini sudah berada di samping Kyuubi. "Jika masih ada yang kurang kau bisa meminta bantuanku," lanjutnya.

Kedua mata Kyuubi yang dahulu kala selalu digunakan untuk menatap tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap lembut Itachi. Tidak disangka tatapan seperti ini bisa dilihat oleh Itachi dari sosok Kyuubi. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san," lanjutnya. Iapun meminta beberapa hal pada anak buah Itachi sebelum sang anak buah memohon diri untuk pamit.

Kedua dari mereka pun melangkah berduaan menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol. Mereka bukanlah lagi anak remaja yang haus akan pengakuan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Pertengkaran mereka tidaklah pernah terjadi selama mereka bertemu sekarang ini. Layaknya dua orang professional dalam pekerjaan, mereka mengobrol banyak hal namun dalam konteks sangat sopan. Namun, di balik setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan terdapat suatu kerinduan yang mereka selalu pendam. Mereka sangat merindukan masa-masa dimana mereka selalu bersaing dulu, mereka sangat merindukan cemoohan antara satu dengan lainnya. Tetapi kedua dari mereka sadar di umur mereka yang sekarang tidaklah etis jika meributkan berbagai macam hal konyol seperti anak berumur belasan tahun.

"Jadi, jika aku boleh tahu, kau kemana saja selama ini, Namikaze?" tanya Itachi. Ia berhenti melangkah, mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk duduk di ruangannya.

Kyuubi duduk di dekat meja tatami, menyamankan dirinya. "Aku berhenti kuliah, dan mulai bekerja di banyak tempat untuk menghidupi kehidupanku," jawab Kyuubi. "Saat kecelakaan tersebut terjadi, aku sadar jika aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mempertahankan semua yang masih ada. Aku berjuang keras, hingga sampai saatnya aku bisa berada di hadapanmu lagi. Ya, seperti sekarang ini," Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, membuat Itachi terpukau sesaat.

Penjelasan Kyuubi membuat Itachi tidak dapat berkedip sedikit pun. Ia kalah telak. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat mengejar pemuda di hadapannya. Walau mereka sama-sama sukses, tetapi Kyuubi telah berhasil menembus hal-hal sulit di dalam kehidupannya. Kyuubi telah berhasil mencapai puncak dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyuubi telah berubah menjadi seorang yang terlalu hebat. Tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun keirian di dalam diri Itachi. Ia sangat bangga pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bangga pernah menjadi _rival_ orang di hadapannya, dan pernah bersanding, serta mendapat pujian yang sama.

Seutas senyum ketulusan tersirat di bibir sang Uchiha. "Benar, tidak ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" tanya Itachi sangat jujur dan sangat berniat membantu "kawan" lama di hadapannya.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sejenak. Kemudian, ia berpikir, seperti meragukan sesuatu. "Bolehkah aku meminta karya seni yang pernah dibuat oleh ayahku?" akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk meminta keinginan terakhirnya dari tempat ini.

_Karya ayahnya?_

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan keinginan Kyuubi."—Akan aku usahakan," tanpa keraguan Itachi menjawab keinginan Kyuubi. Ia sangat senang untuk kali ini bisa membantu pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu," janji sang Uchiha.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Dengan semangat Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju taman inspirasi. Kedua mata _onyx_nya sangat antusias menyapu seluruh tempat di taman itu. Seperti kemarin, taman yang indah ini dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Sasuke pun mencari keberadaan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang biasanya berada di dalam taman itu. Sang pemuda pun melangkan menuju tempat biasanya dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke bertolak pinggang selagi kedua matanya terus melihat kiri-kanan, memastikan jika sosok itu berada di sekitarnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, setelah keberadaan Naruto tidaklah ada di sekitarnya. "NARUTO, KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Sasuke, seperti orang gila. Ia mulai menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ketidakberadaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sang pemuda dengan kecewa menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Ia menerawang ke depan, meringankan detak jantungnya yang bertabuh cepat—usai berlari.

_Dia tidak datang, ya?_

_Apakah dia sudah pergi?_

Sasuke membatin—bingung. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kehilangan.

_Lebih baik aku pulang saja,_

Sang Uchiha kembali membatin, ketika mengingat akhir-akhir ini kakaknya begitu cerewet.

Sang pemuda pun akan beranjak dari atas kursi pinggir pantai itu, ketika dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Sasuke membuang nafas, merasa lega jika orang yang dicarinya akhirnya datang juga.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang ke taman ini," kata Sasuke, dengan antusias. "Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar hebat!" puji sang Uchiha.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Berkat dirimu, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil maju ke tahap selanjutnya dalam proyek kecilku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap galak lagi pada dirimu," sang pemuda secara reflek memeluk Naruto.

jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat ini membuat jantung Sasuke yang sempat tenang kembali berdetak kencang. Kenapa dia berdebar-debar seperti ini? Bukankah mereka hanya melakukan pelukan persahabatan? Perasaan Sasuke yang aneh membuat sang Uchiha lekas melepas pelukannya. Iapun menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang telah menatap heran dirinya. Ah, sepertinya pelukannya pada Naruto membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya salah paham. Sasuke pun bersikap cuek. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan menatap ke depan kembali, menyambut matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Terima kasih, ya..," gumam Sasuke, "Teman," lanjutnya. Sang Uchiha menatap ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang tampak terkejut. Kemudian, ekspresi pemuda itupun melunak. Dengan anggukan pelan sang pemuda menyambut uluran persahabatan Sasuke. Walau mereka berdua tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. Walau hanya salah satu dari mereka yang dapat berbicara, hal tersebut tidak masalah bagi keduanya. Selama kedua dari mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka, tidaklah ada yang bisa menghalangi persahabatan mereka. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah satu-satunya sosok yang nyaman untuk dijadikan sahabat. Oleh karena itu, mulai dari sekarang, sang pemuda akan menjaga hubungan mereka dengan sangat baik.

.

Ya, dia akan menjalin persahabatan pertamanya ini sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke dan Itachi tidak berbicara banyak. Mereka hanya berbicara hal-hal ringan, ketika tingkah Sasuke semakin diluar kendali sang kakak. Semakin lama sang _raven_ pulang ke rumah semakin larut. Ia tidaklah lagi pulang pada saat matahari sudah tenggelam, melainkan nyaris tengah malam. Dengan alasan mencari inspirasi di taman, Sasuke pulang bisa selarut itu. Dengan sikap liar seperti itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan. Ia harus mulai memperketat penjagaannya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Sasuke karena sikapnya yang melunak. Sudah menetapkan diri, Itachi memutuskan untuk menjemput sang Uchiha setelah pulang kuliah dan berbicara banyak dengan pemuda itu. Mau bagaimanapun, sang pemuda harus menaruh perhatian lebih pada sang adik, dan mendiskusikan semuanya sebelum dia melakukan tindakan keras pada Sasuke.

Setengah jam menanti kemunculan Sasuke, akhirnya sang pemuda _raven_ keluar dari wilayah kampus itu. Itachi yang akan keluar dari mobil melihat jika Sasuke memanggil taxi, dan masuk ke dalam taxi tersebut. Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Sasuke, sang Uchiha lekas menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju—mengekor taxi tersebut, hingga dia mencapai sebuah tepi pantai, taman inspirasi. Itachi pun menatap adiknya yang keluar dari taxi, memasuki taman, dan melangkah menuju sebuah bangku di taman tersebut.

_Taman ini.._

Batin Itachi, tahu dengan pasti fungsi taman ini bagi orang-orang di tempat ini.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa sekantong tomat. Seperti biasanya, ia duduk di samping Naruto dan menaruh tomat di atas bangku—antara mereka. Sang _raven_ menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Iapun menawarkan tomat miliknya ketika Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak berminat dengan makanan _favorite_ sang Uchiha. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menatap matahari senja di hadapannya sambil menikmati tomat miliknya.

Sasuke membersihkan tomat itu dengan tisu, dan menggigit tomatnya. "Aku tinggal bersama kakakku," ujar Sasuke, mulai bercerita, ketika Naruto lebih banyak diam—mendengarkan setiap detail ucapan sang Uchiha. "Orang tuaku bekerja jauh dari tempat ini, ketika hanya kakakku yang cerewet itu yang merawatku," ujar Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Kali ini Naruto tidaklah menatap Sasuke seperti biasanya. Wajah Naruto tampak sendu, menatap matahari di hadapannya, membuat banyak pertanyaan di benak Sasuke. Apakah Naruto mendengar ucapannya? Apakah bagi Naruto dirinya membosankan? Semilir angin yang berhembus meniup rambut pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda nampak mempesona, dan Sasuke pun melupakan semua pertanyaannya. Sejenak sang pemuda melupakan tomat yang sedang disantapnya, sang Uchiha terbius oleh ketampanan pemuda di sampingnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Naruto, dan menghirup tengkuk Naruto, membuat sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkejut—sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. Sedikitpun ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari terakhir kali dia mengecup leher Naruto.

Naruto menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali dari wajah itu, membuat sang Uchiha berpikir jika Naruto tidaklah merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya. Naruto hanya sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan ringan tadi.

Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu dalam satu titik. Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya dari kedua bola mata Naruto. Ternyata dari jarak sedekat ini wajah Naruto pun sangat mengagumkan. Sang Uchiha merasa dirinya sudah gila. Ia telah bertindak agresif pada seorang pemuda. Namun ia tidak menutupi perasaannya. Naruto menjadi daya tarik bagi Sasuke sejak awal. Sang pemuda pun menaruh tomatnya. Secara perlahan, ia mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke wajah Naruto, berharap Naruto tidak menolak sentuhannya. Ingin sekali Sasuke menyentuh wajah indah ini. Merasakan setiap lekuk di wajah itu, layaknya sang Uchiha sedang mengeluskan koas pada kanvas terbaiknya.

Sentuh.

Sang pemuda mengelus pipi Naruto, menatap tiga goresan tipis yang terlukis di pipi Naruto.

"Tanda lahir," gumam Sasuke, menikmati struktur wajah Naruto. Jantungnya bertabuh kencang ketika Naruto hanya menatap dirinya, tidak menolak atau menyambut perlakuannya. "Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Ia mengecup telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini tepat di pipinya. Kecupan ringan Naruto menjadi sengatan panas yang merambat ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke, hingga sang pemuda pun bereaksi pelan; menahan nafasnya untuk sejenak—menikmati sensasi panas tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum karena perlakuan lembut Naruto.

Mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa peduli orang-orang akan menganggap hubungan mereka aneh dan menjijikan, kedua dari mereka sangat menikmati keintiman ini. Sasuke pun menelusuri wajah Naruto. Ia mengelus kening, mata, hidung, hingga bibir sang pemuda dengan jari-jarinya. Sasuke memainkan bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Ia membuat elusan sesensual mungkin, meransang pemuda di hadapannya, ketika Naruto mengecup kecil ibu jari sang Uchiha, dan menjilatnya dengan lembut. Kedua dari mereka hanya bisa melukiskan senyuman tipis di bibir, ketika mengangumi pesona dari masing-masing pihak.

"SASUKE!" Itachi berteriak, membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget—berhenti mengagumi wajah di hadapannya. Wajah sang kakak pucat-pasi, seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Ia berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Kedua mata Sasuke yang melembut kini kembali tajam. "Kakak," katanya, heran dengan keberadaan sang kakak di taman ini.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke, dan memegang pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha. "Pulang!" perintah Itachi pada sang adik.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Itachi. "Apa maksudmu bersikap seperti ini?" Sasuke tidak suka jika sang kakak terlalu protektif pada dirinya. Ia tetap keras kepala, duduk di atas bangku—samping Naruto.

"Cepat pulang!" perintah Itachi, sekali lagi. Tidak segan-segan akan bertindak kasar pada sang adik jika Sasuke tidak kunjung mendengarkan ucapannya.

Keributan kecil yang dilakukan oleh kedua Uchiha membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada kedua pemuda itu, terlebih pada Uchiha Itachi. Kehadiran Itachi di tempat ini menjadi sorotan bagi semua orang karena nyaris semua orang di tempat ini mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Menyadari jika dia menjadi pusat perhatian, Itachi memutuskan untuk menurunkan nada suaranya. Ia tidak ingin nama Uchiha tercoreng karena dirinya. Ia harus bermain rapih untuk membawa Sasuke dari tempat ini.

Itachi menyondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini. Sekarang kau pulang, atau tidak kakak akan melaporkan tingkahmu pada ibu dan ayah sekarang juga," ancam Itachi. Apa boleh buat, ia harus mengucapkan kata sedikit kasar pada sang adik agar Sasuke mengikuti keinginannya.

Ancaman Itachi ternyata berhasil. Sasuke cukup gentar jika kedua orang tuanya terlibat di dalam kehidupannya. Ia takut akan dijemput dari tempat ini dan kembali tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk. Ia tidak akan lagi menikmati cara melukis yang nyaman. Ia akan kehilangan kenyamanan tempat ini. Iapun akan kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya, Naruto. Tidak ingin kehilangan banyak hal di tempat ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan kakaknya. Ia melempar pandangan minta maaf pada Naruto sebelum berdiri, dan melangkah pergi dengan diikuti Itachi.

"Maaf Naruto," gumam Sasuke pada pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam, menatap pertengkaran kedua adik-kakak tersebut—tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sang pemuda pun merasa sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mencegah sang kakak untuk tidak bersikap seenaknya pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah keributan kedua Uchiha itu tidaklah berhenti begitu saja. Itachi yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah tidak mengizinkan sang adik untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia harus membicarakan kembali aturan di rumah ini. Dimulai dari keluar-masuknya Sasuke di rumah ini, hingga sampai dengan siapa saja sang Uchiha boleh bergaul. Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke kembali ke taman, bergaul dengan sosok yang telah membuat sang pemuda tidak tahu waktu, dan… aneh?

Sang kakak pun mengikuti Sasuke, ketika Sasuke memasuki dapur—mengambil minum.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menegluk segelas air, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Mulai besok, selesai pulang kuliah, kakak akan menjemputmu," informasi Itachi. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengekang sang pemuda.

Perkataan sang kakak membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Untuk apa?" ujarnya, tidak percaya sang kakak akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Untuk apa katamu? Apa kau sadar jika sikapmu semakin liar," Itachi menatap tajam sang adik. "Dalam dua minggu ini kau sudah melanggar jam malam beberapa kali," sang pemuda mengingatkan adiknya yang selalu pulang malam ini.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia beranjak pergi—keluar dari dapur. "Aku sudah besar kakak, dan sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, jika aku tidak perlu didikte olehmu," kata Sasuke, ketika mengetahui sang kakak mengikuti dirinya. "Oh, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu jika umurku sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun?"

"Apapun katamu, tetap mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu!" Itachi kukuh dengan keputusannya. "—dan mulai besok juga, kakak melarangmu untuk pergi ke taman," Itachi berhenti tepat di depan tangga, membiarkan sang raven masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Titik!" seru Itachi, mengingatkan Sasuke, jika keputusannya tidak dapat diganggu-gugat.

BRAK!

Dentuman pintu yang sangat kasarlah yang menjadi jawaban atas sikap protektif Itachi.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia tahu sang adik sangat marah pada dirinya, dan dia yakin Sasuke semakin malas untuk berbicara padanya. Tetapi tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatur Sasuke. Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke kembali kesepian, ketika dia harus mengambil keputusan untuk melapor segala tindak-tanduk Sasuke di tempat ini pada kedua orang tuanya, dan Fugaku—Mikoto akan menjemput Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke sendirian di luar sana—menyia-nyiakan bakatnya, ketika bakat Sasuke sangat cocok di tempat ini. Itachi ingin Sasuke memperoleh kehidupan yang layak, ketika sang pemuda untuk sementara waktu harus dididik agar terbiasa dengan kehidupan di tempat ini.

Ya, dialah yang akan memulai pengekangan ini sebelum kedua orang tuanya mengambil tindakan yang lebih jauh daripada dirinya.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Itachi benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Saat Sasuke bangun pagi dan hendak pergi ke kampus, ia sudah disambut oleh tiga orang penjaga yang siap mengantarnya kemanapun sang pemuda akan pergi. Tidak suka dengan sikap kakaknya, dan merasa terkekang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara pada sang kakak di pagi hari itu. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Ia harus diantar jemput oleh sopir yang sudah disediakan oleh kakaknya.

Tiba di kampusnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas dengan diikuti ketiga penjaganya. Ketiga orang itu menanti Sasuke di depan pintu kelas, berencana tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk pergi kemanapun tanpa seizin mereka. Begini caranya, keberadaan penjaga itu bukanlah untuk keamanan dirinya, melainkan mengekangnya. Sang pemuda menghela nafas, mulai membuka buku sketsanya—menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya yang ingin dia isi, namun tidak ada satupun inspirasi yang menghampiri otaknya. Rasanya, dia menjadi idiot untuk sementara, ketika perasaannya terasa terkekang.

"Perlihatkan kartu pelajar kalian!" penjaga yang bersikap berlebihan dan berdiri di depan kelas itu memerintah siapapun yang memasuki kelas untuk memperlihatkan identitas mereka.

Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama teman baiknya—Ino menatap Sasuke khawatir. Gadis itupun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di bangku depan sang Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun," kata sang gadis, hidungnya merah karena hawa dingin di pagi hari ini. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" lanjut Sakura, ketika Sasuke bersikap acuh pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, dingin.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan. Dari wajah mereka terdapat keraguan yang sangat jelas. Banyak sekali yang ingin Sakura katakan pada Sasuke, tetapi melihat _mood_ Sasuke yang sangat buruk, butuh dua kali berpikir bagi Sakura untuk menceritakan semua hal yang ada dibenaknya. Sang gadis pun menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Tidak ada waktu lain bagi dirinya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Siapa tahu dengan dirinya terbuka terlebih dahulu, Sasuke akan melunak pada dirinya, dan bersikap baik.

"Kemarin malam kakakmu meneleponku," kata Sakura, mengatakan jika Itachi telah meneleponnya sangat larut, meminta maaf karena meganggu, dan menceritakan masalah Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sasuke menatap sinis Sakura. Tentu saja Itachi akan melibatkan Sakura ke dalam masalahnya. Sasuke masih mengingat jika Sakura pernah mengunjungi rumahnya dan bertemu Itachi pada saat Sasuke asyik berkeliaran di taman sana. Pastinya dengan kemunculan Sakura, Itachi akan banyak cerita pada gadis itu. Selain itu, Itachi pasti tahu jika Sakura adalah gadis yang menyukai dirinya sejak kecil. Tetapi pemikiran Sasuke berbeda dengan pemikiran Itachi. Sasuke bukanlah membutuhkan teman atau pasangan dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan orang yang ingin dia temani, dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Tidak ada yang lain.

"…," Sasuke memilih untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura. Ia lebih asyik dengan buku gambarnya, mencoret kertas di hadapannya dengan pensil.

"Dia memintaku untuk menemani selama di kampus. Iapun memintaku untuk membantumu jika kau menginginkan sesuatu," Sakura tidak berniat untuk mundur. Ia akan memastikan jika Sasuke merasa masih banyak orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Sakura ingin Sasuke melunak pada dirinya.

"Sakura, aku hanya akan memperingatkan padamu sekali saja," tanpa memandang Sakura, Sasuke berkata. "Aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang butuh diurus. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dan apa yang tidak aku inginkan," Sasuke menatap tajam sang gadis, membuat gadis tersebut merinding ngeri. "Sekarang, aku hanya ingin sendiri tanpa ada satu orang pun yang…. megangguku," Sasuke menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Sakura membuka-tutup mulutnya hendak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi Ino sudah lebih dulu memegang pundak Sakura. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, melarang Sakura untuk meganggu Sasuke lebih lanjut. Ino tahu jika Sakura sangat peduli dengan Sasuke, tetapi Ino juga tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Walaupun sang pemuda memiliki banyak orang yang peduli pada dirinya, tetapi sang pemuda hanya bisa mempedulikan beberapa orang di dalam kehidupannya. Bagi pemuda satu ini, memiliki satu orang di dalam kehidupannya—yang mengerti dirinya—jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan memiliki teman satu dunia tanpa dia sukai keberadaan orang-orang tersebut.

Dengan lesu Sakura beranjak dari bangku hadapan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda mempesona yang sangat digandrungi orang-orang karena kemampuannya. Namun sikap acuh Sasuke membuat harapan Sakura sedikit pupus. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke, ketika dirinya tidak dapat membuka sedikitpun hati Sasuke untuk dirinya. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat sakit hati, ketika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan sedikitpun perhatian dari sang Uchiha, dan tidak dapat membantu kesulitan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Kyuubi telah membereskan pakaiannya. Urusannya di tempat ini telah selesai. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan akan memulai kembali pekerjaannya di Tokyo. Sang pemuda pun akan memasukan barang-barangnya, dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya—memastikan jika dia tidak meninggalkan benda milikinya satupun di dalam kamar losmen yang disewakan Uchiha Itachi pada dirinya. Selesai membereskan segalanya, Kyuubi menutup koper, dan bersiap-siap untuk menemui Itachi, dan berpamitan pulang.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" suara bariton dari ambang pintu hampir membuat jantung Kyuubi mencelos, terkejut.

Kyuubi membuang napas, menatap sang Uchiha. "Kau mengagetkanku," ujarnya. Iapun menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku akan pulang. Tidak ada lagi hal yang harus aku lakukan di tempat ini," lanjutnya, sang pemuda menarik kopernya dari atas kasur.

Senyuman Itachi pudar dengan cepat, ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan karena siapapun sudah mengetahui jika Kyuubi tidaklah memeliki kepentingan di tempat ini setelah semua urusannya selesai. Kyuubi tidaklah tinggal di tempat ini. Kyuubi hanya seorang pengunjung yang kapanpun bisa pergi. Sang pemuda berusaha tersenyum, memberikan ekspresi terbaiknya pada _rival_nya di masa lalu. Namun, tidak ada sedikitpun senyuman untuk Kyuubi, Itachi hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi yang sedang menarik kopernya, hendak pergi dari kamar ini. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri, melihat Kyuubi sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Itachi pun melangkah menuju Kyuubi, menghentikan sang pemuda.

Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dulu dia pasti marah jika Itachi berdiri di hadapannya seperti ini karena dia merasa pendek jika berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Tetapi tidak sekarang, Kyuubi hanya bisa memberikan aura persahabatan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia merasa sudah tidak pantas menjadi _rival_ Itachi yang pastinya sudah tidak dapat dikejar kemampuannya. Ya, bagi Kyuubi kemampuan mereka sudahlah berbeda. Mereka tidaklah dapat disandingkan karena alur hidup mereka sudahlah sangat berbeda.

"Terima kasih sudah menjamuku dengan baik di tempat ini," kata Kyuubi, mengulurkan tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi melihat sikap Kyuubi yang ramah seperti ini. Apakah kedewasaan membuat orang berubah sikap? Itachi tidak mengerti apa dia harus senang atau tidak dengan sikap Kyuubi yang seperti ini. Ia seperti orang asing di mata Kyuubi. Ia seperti bukan orang yang… spesial?

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Kyuubi. "Sama-sama. Senang bekerja sama denganmu," gekstur tubuh dan ucapan Itachi berbeda kontras, dan Kyuubi sepertinya tidak sadar tentang itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, aku tidaklah marah atau kecewa ketika melihat _rival_ku menjadi hebat sepertimu," ujar Kyuubi. "Itachi Uchiha—aku bangga pernah menjadi _rival_mu, dan bersaing denganmu…"

Itachi dapat melihat Kyuubi menatap sang Uchiha dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Kedua mata mereka pun saling beradu pandang. Banyak sekali yang ingin Itachi ucapkan untuk menjawab perkataan Kyuubi, tetapi setiap katanya seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. Ia seperti tidak rela hubungan mereka berdua berubah. Walau dulu mereka berdua sering bertengkar, tetapi Itachi selalu merasa jika dia sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi. Tetapi sekarang, Itachi merasa jika orang di hadapannya bukanlah Kyuubi, melainkan sosok yang lain. Namun, mau bagaimanapun, Itachi harus menerima siapapun orang di hadapannya. Ia harus menerima jika dia kehilangan sosok _rival_ abadinya, dan dia harus belajar jika semua tidaklah sama seperti dulu.

"Ya, akupun berpikir sama," akhirnya Itachi bisa tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kyuubi Namikaze…"

_Rival terbaikku…_

Lanjut Itachi di dalam hatinya.

Kyuubi melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Pemuda itu kembali menarik kopernya. Ia tersenyum selintas ke arah Itachi, dan melangkah menuju keluar kamar. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya bisa menatap punggung itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat orang yang selalu dia rindukan keberadaannya perlahan pergi dari hadapannya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah, ketika dia kembali berhenti bergerak. Apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika dia meminta Kyuubi tinggal di tempat ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuubi jika dia mengurung Kyuubi di kota ini? Untuk Kyuubi kota ini hanya masa lalunya, tempat yang akan menjadi neraka bagi orang yang sudah tidak berkarya lagi. Sang pemuda pun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan _rival_nya memegang pegangan pintu itu, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuubi memegang knop pintu di hadapannya sebelum mematung di tempat. Ia menatap tangan, dan jari-jarinya. Senyuman yang sejak tadi terpatri di bibirnya menghilang berganti kegetiran. Ia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Ia sangat merindukan persaingannya dengan sang Uchiha; saling meledek, dan bersanding di puncak bersama pemuda di belakangnya. Tetapi, hal tersebut hanyalah masa lalu. Semua perasaan bahagia itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan, dan dia tidak dapat terus tinggal di dalam masa lalunya itu. Kyuubi meremas knop pintu itu. Ini adalah kepastian terakhirnya. Detik ini adalah hari terakhirnya dia terbelenggu di dalam masa lalunya bersama sang _rival_. Kyuubi harus melepaskan semua kenangan indahnya di tempat ini bersama Itachi.

Trrrrtttt… Trrrtttt…

Bunyi ponsel membuat kedua pemuda itu berhenti bergelut dengan perasaan mereka.

Itachi mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Matanya tetap menerawang—melihat sang pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah membuka pintu, dan mengeluarkan kopernya sebelum menutup pintu itu dari luar. Itachi pun berusaha tidak memikirkan Kyuubi. Ia masih memiliki hal yang perlu untuk dipikirkan selain dirinya sendiri. Sang pemuda pun mengangkat telepon itu, dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Selamat sore Uchiha-sama," sapa orang di seberang sana. "Ini mengenai adik Anda. Adik Anda Sasuke Uchiha telah melarikan diri," lapor penjaga itu, ketika Itachi hanya bisa termangu di tempat. Tidak bisa merespon informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan beberapa detik lalu.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke memasuki taman inspirasi. Itachi sungguh keterlaluan. Dia memperlakukan Sasuke seperti narapidana. Bisa-bisanya kakak yang dia hormati membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh di hadapan teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tidak membiarkan siapapun dekat dengannya kecuali orang-orang yang telah kakaknya pilih seperti Sakura? Sambil merutuk gemas pada tingkah laku sang kakak, Sasuke pun melangkah menuju bangku di taman itu. Ia berdiri di hadapan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang ternyata sudah ada di taman tersebut.

"Naruto…," Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Ekspresinya tampak penuh emosi.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya—menatap sang Uchiha heran.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Dia sudah gila. Baru saja mereka berdua bertemu, tetapi Sasuke merasa dia sudah sangat tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Walau dari awal dia mencoba menjauh. Tetapi dia kembali tertarik ke tempat ini untuk menemui dirinya. Ya, Tuhan… ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu tidak bisa mengikuti saran kakaknya, dan tidak menemui Naruto kembali? Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Sasuke memegang jari-jari Naruto. "Jadilah milikku!" bisik Sasuke, dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto hanya menatap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kemudian memeluk pemuda di sampingnya. Naruto ini laki-laki. Ia seharusnya menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki ini. Tetapi Naruto seperti magnet bagi Sasuke. Ia bukan hanya ingin bertemu Naruto semenjak mereka mengenal dekat, melainkan memeluk, mencium, dan bercumbu dengannya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mendorong Naruto, dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Kemudian sang pemuda pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto, dan di saat itu, kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, kemudian perlahan terpejam—membiarkan Sasuke bermain sesuka hatinya.

Sasuke menjilat pertengahan bibir Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk membuka bibirnya. Naruto pun dengan suka hati mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam goa kenikmatan itu. Sang Uchiha mengelus lidah Naruto, dan menggoyang-goyangkan lidah itu. Setelah itu, kedua lidah mereka pun saling melilit, menyentuh, dan menjilat.

Sasuke mempererat pegangannya pada pundak Naruto. Ia mengalihkan salah satu tangannya pada belakang kepala Naruto, dan menarik kepala itu untuk memperdalam ciuman. Mereka berdua pun semakin terbuai, hingga air liur mengalir dari mulut mereka, membasahi dagu.

"Hmmmnnn… nngghhhh..," suara desahan mereka menyemarakan pagutan bibir mereka.

Menyadari kedua nafas mereka hampir habis, mereka berdua pun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto yang melebam. Ia mengelus bibir itu. Kemudan jari-jari Sasuke beralih pada leher Naruto. Ia mengelus leher itu, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Sang Uchiha menjilat, dan mengecap leher itu, kemudian mengulumnya hingga memerah. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto bereaksi dengan sentuhannya. Sensitif kah? Sasuke tersenyum dibalik kecupan itu.

"Nggggg…," Naruto mendesah. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

Jari telunjuk bergerak sensual ke arah kancing pakaian Naruto. Ia menyentuh kancing itu, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum membuka kancing tersebut satu-persatu. Setelah bagian kancing yang menutupi dada terbuka, sang Uchiha menyusupkan jarinya ke dalam pakaian itu, mengelus tonjolan kecil di dalam pakaian itu, kemudian memilinnya, mencubitnya, dan menariknya. Desahan Naruto semakin terdengar keras, terutama ketika Sasuke menekan tonjolan itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan memelintirnya, hingga mengencang.

"Ahhhh… ngggg.. Sa… ngg…," suara terbata-bata dapat terdengar dari bibir merah muda itu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar kedia mendengar begitu menikmatinya Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kancing baju Naruto kembali, dan membuat seluruh kancing itu terbuka seluruhnya. Ia membuka kemeja itu, dan mengecup tonjolan kecil dada itu. Ia mengulum, menggigit, mengenyot, dan memelintir tonjolan itu. Selain itu, tangannya yang menganggur pun mulai bergerak untuk mengelus kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus. Ia meremas kejantanan itu, ketika lidahnya sibuk bermain di permukaan puting itu. Meniupnya, dan mengendusnya secara mengambang.

"Nggggg…," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memucat.

Bosan bermain di permukaan pakaian, Sasuke memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana Naruto. Ia meremas kejantanan itu dari dalam celana dalam Naruto. Sasuke memijat batang kejantanan itu, dan mengocoknya perlahan. Dapat dirasakan jari-jari Sasuke mulai basah karena precum Naruto. Sang Uchiha pun melepaskan kulumannya dari leher Naruto. Ia menatap tanda yang diberikannya pada leher, dada Naruto, dan tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Kau sekarang milikku," ujar Sasuke—mengecap Naruto seenaknya.

Naruto hanya mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan celana Naruto, namun Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha menatap Naruto, meminta persetujuan dari sang Uzumaki. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah tengah selangkangan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengerti dari gerakan Naruto itu. Ia mengangguk pelan, dan mengambil tangan Naruto, kemudian menaruh tangan itu di atas pahanya.

Naruto menelusuri paha Sasuke hingga mencapai kejantanan sang Uchiha. Ia menyentuh paha sang Uchiha dan mengelus kejantanan Sasuke. Kemudian, Naruto membuka kancing pakaian Sasuke, dan memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam pakaian itu. Naruto menyentuh pelan kejantanan Sasuke. Hangatnya jari-jari Naruto membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang, hingga bedenyut. Naruto nyaris melepaskan jarinya dari kejantanan itu ketika merasakan kejantanan Sasuke membesar. Namun Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan dilepas," perinsah Sasuke.

Naruto dengan ragu kembali menyentuh kejantanan sang Uchiha. Ia meremas kejantanan itu, dan menelusurinya dari bawah hingga atas, dan kembali ke bawah. Naruto pun mengeluskan telapak tangannya ke sekeliling kejantanan itu, kemudian menyentuh bagian atas kejantanan itu. Naruto memainkan kepala kejantanan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha menggila dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengocoknya?" tanya Sasuke, meminta lebih dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Iapun dengan intens mulai mengocok kejantanan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mendesah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati kocokan Naruto dengan kepala mengadah, dan senyuman yang masih tersirat di bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya mulai mengejang. Iapun mulai merasakan jika bagian kejantanannya semakin berdenyut. Iapun dapat merasakan jika sebentar lagi dirinya akan meledak!

"Ma—Mama…," suara lembut terdengar dari arah hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Sasuke berhenti menikmati sentuhan itu, menatap ke depan. "MAMAAAAAAA ADA ORANG ANEEEHH!" teriak anak kecil itu, berlari sekuat tenaga, takut dengan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seorang anak kecil menatap dirinya dengan mata terbelalak. Di tangannya terdapat ice cream cone, ketika cream nya sendiri sudah terjatuh ke atas pasir. Sasuke lekas menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, dan menatap anak kecil yang lekas berlari itu. Kemudian dia melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti orang gila. Sang Uchiha membetulkan celananya. Ia menatap grogi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Shit! Dia lupa jika sedang di tempat umum. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada orang-orang ini?

"Sa—Sasuke?" Itachi yang baru saja tiba pun menatap sang Uchiha dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat penampilan dan posisi Sasuke den Naruto sekarang ini.

"Ka—kakak?" Sasuke berkata dengan gugup, tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke memberontak ketika ketiga penjaganya menariknya ke dalam kamar. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Itachi memberi aba-aba pada ketiga anak buahnya untuk membiarkan mereka berbicara berduaan. Itachi memastikan jika kamar Sasuke tertutup rapat sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap adiknya yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajah kesal. Sang pemuda pun menghela nafas berat. Ini memang terlihat sangat kejam bagi Sasuke, tetapi ini untuk kebaikan Sasuke sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Ia ingin Sasuke menuruti perintahnya sekali ini saja karena ini untuk kebaikan sang pemuda sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus diam di kamarmu sampai kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!" Itachi menasehati Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan keras.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya! Kau tidak berhak sedikitpun melarangku untuk melakukan tindakan apapun!" sang pemuda berdiri, dan melangkah ke hadapan Itachi. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Uchiha dengan aura menantang, seolah mengatakan jika mereka cukup spantar untuk bertarung sekalipun.

"Akupun harus mengingatkanmu, selama kau ada di sini, kau adalah tanggung jawabku," jawab sang kakak—tenang. "Tanpa seizinku kau tidak bisa menemui siapapun!" lanjutnya. "Siapapun, dengar itu," lanjutnya.

Penekanan yang diberikan Itachi membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. Memangnya kenapa jika dia bergaul dengan Naruto? Memangnya apa salah Naruto pada sang kakak? Kenapa Itachi harus melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto?! Apa karena Naruto seorang laki-laki, dan Sasuke menyukainya? Apa karena dia bercinta dengan laki-laki, sehingga tidak boleh bertemu dengan Naruto?! Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mencegahnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak. Ini adalah hidupnya. Hanya dia yang boleh menentukan hidupnya. Tidak siapapun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku?! Apa karena aku menyukai laki-laki, kau melarangku bertemu dengannya?" teriak Sasuke, tidak menerima alasan apapun dari sang kakak yang ingin memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Itachi sakit kepala. "Turunkan nada suaramu, Sasuke!" perintah Itachi, tidak ingin bermain urat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Karena aku menyukai Naruto, sehingga kau harus menyomblangi aku dengan Sakura?! Asal kau tahu, sedikitpun aku tidak tertarik dengan Sakura, dan usahamu hanyalah sia-sia belaka," Sasuke berkata sinis. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa ucapan Sakura di pagi hari itu, jika Itachi meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak akan terima kakaknya mengontrol siapa yang boleh dan tidak bergaul dengannya.

Sikap Sasuke yang emosional tidak mungkin bisa diajak bicara baik-baik oleh sang kakak. Pemuda inipun menghela nafas berat. "Terserah katamu, dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Sikapmu ini tidaklah dapat aku toleransi lagi, aku akan mengambil keputusan untuk melaporkan semua kejadian ini pada ayah dan ibu," Itachi sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengatur Sasuke yang tidak kunjung sadar dengan kesalahannya. "Maafkan kakak Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Ia melangkah keluar kamar, telah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kembali sang adik pada kedua orang tuanya.

Keputusan sang kakak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia harus kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya? Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang notabene selalu sibuk. Ia ingin tetap diam di tempat ini. Ia ingin tinggal bersama Naruto, walau sang kakak melarangnya. Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu, ketika Itachi membuka pintu itu, dan menguncinya dari luar. Itachi telah mengurung Sasuke sampai dia selesai melaporkan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kamarnya sekencang mungkin. "Itachi buka pintunya. Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak ingin pergi," ujar sang Uchiha, berusaha menarik-narik knop pintu. "Itachi aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama mereka," dengan lemah sang Uchiha memukul-mukul pintu di hadapannya. Ia pun menyandarkan keningnya, melepaskan rasa frustasinya pada pintu itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia harus dikurung seperti ini?

Sasuke membatin—tidak mengerti, ketika kakaknya yang selalu baik pada dirinya kini bertindak sangat kejam. Sang pemuda pun menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, menundukan kepalanya—berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia mendongakan kepala, menatap ke depan, dan melihat jendela besar di dalam kamarnya. Iapun menatap jendela itu, dan perlahan bergerak menuju jendela besar tersebut, menatap jendela di kamarnya dengan penuh minat.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Ia memijat pelipisnya, ketika ia sibuk menelepon di ruang tengah. "Jadi, ayah-ibu bisa datang kemari tiga hari lagi?" sang pemuda mendesah pelan, ketika ayah dan ibunya selalu saja mempunyai alasan untuk melihat keadaan anak-anaknya. "Baik. Aku akan menahan Sasuke sebisa mung—

BRAK!

Suara benturan dari luar rumah membuat sang pemuda terkejut, dan berhenti menelepon. Tanpa pamit pada ibunya, Itachi lekas menutup sambungan teleponnya, berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi, suara benturan tersebut berasal dari kamar Sasuke, dan sang pemuda sedikitnya sudah menduga apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang adik.

Itachi membuka kunci kamar sang Uchiha bungsu dan melihat ke dalam.

Kosong.

Tidak adapun sosok sang adik di dalam kamar itu. Itachi memasuki kamar itu, melihat ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, dengan tirai yang menyapu lantai karena angin malam yang besar.

"Sasuke…," ekspresi Itachi yang biasanya keras tampak lelah. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengurus sang adik. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan kegilaan adiknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Lepas dari pengawasan Itachi dan para penjaga, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari ke pinggir pantai. Tidak peduli cuaca di hari ini sangat buruk, sang pemuda tetap memasuki taman inspirasi itu. Tidak melihat kemanapun, pandangannya hanya fokus pada satu titik—bangku yang selalu menjadi tempat dirinya dan Naruto bertemu. Sang pemuda berlari ke arah bangku itu, ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang ditarik oleh tiga pria yang memakai topi, dan sarung tangan. Ketiga pria itu tidak peduli dengan kemunculan Sasuke, dan tetap menyeret Naruto. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak sang Uchiha. Ia menarik salah satu tubuh pria yang menarik Naruto.

BUK!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke memukul wajah orang tersebut.

Pukulan keras Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang yang mengitari Naruto itu terhenyak kaget. Sasuke pun lekas menyingkirkan tangan-tangan kotor itu dari Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto, melindungi sang pemuda dari tiga orang di hadapannya. Tetapi ketiga orang itu hanya saling pandang. Salah satu dari mereka maju untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Namun, sang Uchiha tidaklah mudah untuk ditaklukan, dalam waktu cepat dia sudah membentuk kuda-kuda—siap untuk menyerang siapapun yang mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak ada boleh ada satupun yang menyentuh dirinya!" dengan protektif Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto.

Ketiga orang yang mengepung Sasuke saling bertatapan. Dengan ragu mereka pun mulai membentuk kuda-kuda. Secara serentak mereka menyerang Sasuke, dan dengan cekatan sang pemuda menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Naruto. Sedangkan posisi Naruto tetap di belakang sang Uchiha. Kemudian, dalam waktu cepat ketiga orang itupun sudah terjungkal ke atas pasir. Sasuke yang tidak terima orang-orang kesakitan itu menyentuh Naruto berniat menghabisi orang-orang itu. Ia menendang dan memukul orang-orang itu dengan membabi-buta. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa memekik ketakutan karena tingkah kasar Sasuke.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuh dirinya!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang orang di bawahnya.

BUK!

Orang tertendang Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Berani-beraninya ka—

"SASUKE, BERHENTI!" Itachi memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, menarik sang pemuda agar tidak terus menendangi ketiga orang itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke, memberontak. "LEPASKAN AKU!" sedikitpun Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Dengan gekstur tubuh Itachi meminta ketiga orang itu segera bangkit, dan membawa Naruto. Kedua mata Sasuke pun membulat. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, memberontak, menyikut perut sang kakak, namun bukanlah Sasuke bisa melarikan diri, ketiga orang yang menjadi bawahan Itachi pun turut memegang tubuh Sang Uchiha bungsu agar tidak terus memberontak.

Tidak terima perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sasuke terus memaki, dan meminta dirinya dilepas.

"Jangan bawa Naruto! JANGAN BAWA! KALIAN JANGAN BAWA DI—

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Itachi membalikan badan Sasuke, dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. "Sasuke HENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI!" teriak Itachi, tidak kuasa melihat adiknya bersikap seperti ini. "Aku mohon sadarlah, dia bukan Naruto, Sasuke!" bisik Itachi. "Aku mohon sadarlah!" sedikitpun Itachi tidak melepas pelukannya dari sang adik.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke masih bersikukuh. Ia masih memberontak dari pelukan sang kakak.

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke," mohon Itachi—membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang adik. "Dia bukanlah Naruto…" Itachi mencoba menenangkan sang adik. Hatinya terasa teriris ketika harus mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini pada sang adik.

Sasuke masih berusaha memberontak. "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, BRENGSEK!" bisiknya dengan yakin. "Dia Naruto!" lanjutnya. "DIA NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto. Sang Uchiha memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan siapapun yang mendekat ke arah kekasihnya. Tetapi Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Iapun mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke terjungkal ke atas pasir. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya erat-erat. Baru kali ini semua orang di sekitar itu melihat sang pemuda Uchiha yang biasanya terlihat tenang dipenuhi oleh emosi. Bahkan kedua mata Itachi pun memerah, menahan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang berdenyut perih. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan penuh emosi. Sang Uchiha kembali bangkit, akan berlari kembali ke tempat Naruto berada. Tubuhnya pun kembali dibalikan oleh sang kakak, dan dia dipukul untuk kedua kalinya, dan tubuhnya kembali mencium pasir.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENG—

"LIHAT!" tunjuk Itachi ke arah patung yang sedang diangkut oleh ketiga orang yang sempat dipukul oleh Sasuke. "LIHAT, BAIK-BAIK SASUKE!" teriak Itachi dengan suara bergetar. "LIHAT DAN PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK JIKA DIA BUKAN NARUTO!" lanjutnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani bersuara. Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia Naruto…," bisik Sasuke, keras kepala. "DIA NARUTO! DIA NARUTO! DIA NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke layaknya orang gila.

Itachi mendecih kesal. Sang pemuda menurunkan tubuhnya, dan memegang kerah Sasuke. "LIHAT BAIK-BAIK!" teriak Itachi di depan wajah Sasuke. "LIHAT BAIK-BAIK BODOH!"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya, dan perlahan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Rasa panas dan sakit akibat pukulan kakaknya masih terasa di pipi ini. Tetapi, kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa menghilangkan sesak di dadanya? Sang pemuda menerawang, menatap lurus—tidak melihat ke arah manapun. Kedua matanya yang kosong hanya merasakan kehampaan di dalam hatinya. Kehampaan yang sempat terisi ketika beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu "bersama" dengan Naruto.

Kedua matanya tidak dapat berhenti menatap obyek indah itu…

Sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti…

Walaupun rasa sesak ini terus menghampiri dirinya…

**Flashback**

_Sang pemuda pun melihat sekeliling pantai. Ini terlihat seperti pantai biasa saja, jika tidak ada patung-patung yang terbuat dari pasir, gipsum, atau semen. Semua patung ini terlihat sangat indah, terutama ketika matahari menyinari setiap detail yang terdapat di patung pinggir pantai itu. Pori-pari yang terdapat pada bahan dasar patung itu tampak berkilau ketika matahari menyinarinya. Selain itu, bayangan yang diakibatkan oleh matahari sore pun semakin membuat benda-benda menakjubkan tersebut tampak hidup. _

_Sasuke menatap kagum setiap patung itu, sampai pada saat matanya terkunci pada sebuah patung yang tak jauh jaraknya dari dirinya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah patung itu, dan menatap patung itu dengan ekspresi lembut. Iapun tersenyum tipis dan duduk di atas bangku berdampingan dengan patung berpose duduk itu. Ia mulai melukis, ketika merasakan kehadiran patung itu di sampingnya. Mata sang pemuda tidak henti-hentinya menatap patung itu. Ia melukiskan setiap lekuk di wajah patung itu, seolah memindahkan karya manusia di hadapannya ke dalam sebuah kertas. Iapun tidak lupa berbicara pada obyek di hadapannya untuk membunuh waktu, ketika dia asyik melukis. Sang pemuda pun sejenak berhenti menggoreskan pensilnya pada kertas sketsanya. Ia menatap kertasnya terisi itu, terpesona dengan keindahan goresan pensilnya. _

_Indah sekali…_

_Bahkan walaupun hanya dalam bentuk patung seperti ini…_

_Kau memang indah…_

_Tetapi…_

_Sepertinya…_

_Kurang!_

_Sasuke masih meras kurang dengan gambar yang baru diciptakannya ini. Patung yang sudah termakan oleh debu dan sinar matahari ini seharusnya memikir kumis di pipinya. Seharusnya patung ini terlihat lebih menarik karena memiliki kumis itu. Tetapi kenapa tidak ada, sehingga gambarnya pun seperti ada yang kurang. Sasuke mengira-ngira kumis seperti apa yang cocok untuk gambarnya ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang sang pemuda mencoret kertasnya._

_Namun…._

_Sesaat kemudian, diapun menyesal karena telah menyoret gambarnya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus menyoretnya? Kumisnya terlihat tidak sama dengan yang aslinya? Kenapa dia harus menggambar hal yang tidak ada di patung itu? Sasuke menatap sebal patung di hadapannya. Akibat patung dobe yang sudah termakan zaman, karyanya tidak sesempurna aslinya, dia tidak bisa menggambar dengan sempurna. Ekspresi Sasuke pun berubah kesal. Ia menatap patung di hadapannya dengan tajam. _

_Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau benar-benar—_

_Sasuke menghela nafas. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia memarahi obyek di hadapannya? Kenapa untuk sesaat dia merasa jika patung di hadapannya seolah-olah hidup? Sang pemuda pun menggelengkan kepala, dan lekas pergi meninggalkan patung tersebut. Tidak ada gunanya dia memarahi patung, bukan? Ia mulai merasa seperti orang gila karena terlalu lama di tempat ini._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Orang yang dilukisnya bukanlah patung. Pasti dia bukanlah patung. Hal tersebut hanyalah kesalahan. Sang pemuda meremas kepalanya. Ia tidak terima jika obyek dicintainya hanyalah sebuah patung belaka. Selama ini dia mencintai seseorang yang nyata. Selama ini dia tidak berhayal. Ia yakin. Ia sangat yakin jika dia tidaklah gila, hingga harus mengimajinasikan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Tidak, dia bukan patung!" kukuh Sasuke. "DIA BUKAN PATUNG!" sang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

Itachi hanya menatap perubahan emosi pada diri Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika kenyataan terus bermunculan di benaknya. Kakaknya pasti berbohong padanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto itu tidak ada. Naruto benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Naruto adalah nyata. Naruto adalah orang yang dicintainya. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu menemaninya selama dia di sini.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Sasuke lagi, mendorong Itachi agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Iapun terjatuh ke atas pasir, dan berusaha meremas kepalanya yang masih memutar kenyataan itu. "Bohong.. kau bohong..," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**Flashback**

"_Ah, siapa namamu?" gumam Sasuke dari balik buku sketsanya. Seperti biasanya, dia akan megambar dan bercerita pada patung di sampingnya, seolah patung hidup untuk dirinya._

_Sasuke melirik ke arah patung di sampingnya. Diamnya patung itu membuat Sasuke merasa kesepian. Sang pemuda pun memegang erat pensilnya,menatap papan logam "nama" patung itu, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang dia menuliskan "Naruto" di atas buku sketsanya. Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum karenanya. Ia terus membaca nama itu di dalam hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman itu menghilang, dan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk mengenai hatinya. Bibir sang Uchiha pun bergetar—emosi. Ia menatap patung di sampingnya dengan tatapan nyalang. _

"_Naruto?" gumam Sasuke, membaca tulisan di buku sketsa itu. Ia mengelus tulisan itu. Nama yang indah, dan sangat dia rindukan. _

_Sasuke menatap ke samping—melihat patung tersebut._

_Seandainya, dia benar-benar nyata…_

_Apakah aku bisa berbicara santai seperti ini?_

_Bagaimana jika dicoba saja?_

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Ia ingin sekali berbicara pada Naruto. Sangat ingin. "Na—Namamu Naruto, kenapa kau mencorat-coret buku sketsaku?!" teriak Sasuke, melampiaskan emosinya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, dia merasa orang-orang di tempat ini memandangi dirinya. TIdak ingin terlalu mencolok perhatian,iapun memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu, ketika seluruh orang di tempat itu menatap dirinya._

_Kenapa harus nama itu?_

_Kenapa harus nama yang menyakitkan itu…_

_Kenapa harus dirimu, Naruto?_

_Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin melihat ke belakang, dan mengingat semua kenangan buruk di tempat itu. _

**End Flashback**

Air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir deras. Ia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tetapi sang pemuda tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan tersebut. Ia tidak percaya jika sosok di hadapannya tidaklah pernah ada. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menemaninya hanyalah sebuah benda mati yang indah. Sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya, dan sama sekali tidak ingin percaya dengan pandangannya sendiri.

"Dia ada…," lirih Sasuke, menundukan kepalanya, dengan jambakan pada rambutnya. "Dia ada, Kakak..," cairan bening tidak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipi Sasuke. "Dia benar-benar ada…," lirihnya. Itachi hanya menatap iba sang adik, tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Aku yakin dia ada..," Sasuke pun meneteskan air mata frustasinya.

**Flashback**

_Perasaan Sasuke sangat senang dikala itu. Ia berharap bisa kembali ke tempat itu. Ia berharap bisa datang ke taman itu dengan segera. Sang Uchiha pun memasuki taman, dan menatap patung bernama Naruto itu. Ia menatap patung itu, dan rasa sedih tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya. Seandainya benda di hadapannya adalah nyata. Seandainya benda di hadapannya bisa berbicara benar pada dirinya. Terlalu banyak berpikir, reflek Sasuke berteriak—memanggil Naruto. Ia berharap model dari patung itu benar-benar ada, dan berdiri di hadapannya, hingga ia lelah, dan duduk di dekat patung itu lagi. _

"_Aku kira kau tidak akan datang ke taman ini," kata Sasuke, dengan antusias. Ia memilih untuk menghayalkan apa yang ingin dipikirkannya daripada dia merasa sakit hati seperti ini. "Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar hebat!" puji sang Uchiha. "Berkat dirimu, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil maju ke tahap selanjutnya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap galak lagi pada dirimu," sang pemuda secara reflek memeluk patung. Setidaknya, di saat seperti ini, ia masih bisa merasakan jika Naruto ada di dekatnya. Walaupun hal tersebut hanyalah hayalan untuknya. "Terima kasih, ya..," gumam Sasuke, "Teman," lanjutnya. Sang Uchiha menatap patung itu dengan lembut. _

**End Flashback**

Itachi melangkah mendekat ke arah Itachi. Ia memeluk adiknya, dan mengelus punggung sang adik. Melihat adiknya seperti ini, Itachi tidak kuasa untuk meneteskan air matanya. Upayanya untuk membuat Sasuke sembuh ternyata gagal. Sasuke ternyata masih bisa memaksa pikirannya untuk berhayal di luar nalar. Itachi mempererat pelukannya. Ia berharap sang adik yang terus menangis ini bisa melampiaskan rasa sedihnya dan dapat bangkit untuk esok hari.

"Dia bukanlah Naruto, Sasuke…," bisik Itachi, menenangkan sang adik. "Mengertilah…," lanjutnya.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kakak. Ia melampiaskan emosinya, ketika kejujuran terakhir di dalam dirinya mulai terkuak. Kebohongan yang terus dia tanamkan pada dirinya mulai meningkat ke permukaan. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menyimpan rasa kesal dan kesedihan ini. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

**Flashback**

_Sasuke membuka celananya, hingga celananya terbuka, dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Sang Uchiha pun mulai menggesekan kejantanannya pada jari patung-patung itu. Ia sudah gila. Ia benar-benar gila. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia membutuhkan Naruto. Ia mencintai Naruto. Walaupun hanya sebatas patung, ia bisa menghayalkan pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan di dalam fantasinya tangan Naruto menyentuh dirinya. Bibir Naruto mengelus bibirnya, dan tubuh Naruto hanya untuknya. Membayangkan nikmatnya dimanja oleh Naruto membuat sang Uchiha tidak kuasa memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya, menabrak kejantanannya pada patung itu, ketika dia mendengar suara anak kecil dan kakaknya yang menatap dirinya dengan horor._

_Sial._

_Kenapa mereka harus datang dan melihat dirinya seperti ini?_

**End Flashback**

Di saat Sasuke teralihkan oleh patung kakaknya, sang Uchiha bungsu tidak menyadari jika patung yang selama ini digilainya telah diangkat oleh para pesuruh Itachi. Patung itu telah dibawa ke dalam truk, dan akan dibungkus di dalam truk itu. Sang Uchiha yang mulai merasa tenang, melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke arah tempat patung itu seharusnya berada, dan… TIDAK ADA. Sasuke panik. Ia menatap mobil yang mengangkut patung itu mulai bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke bangkit dan mengejar patung itu.

"Sa—SASUKE!" teriak Itachi—berusaha mencegah patung itu.

Tidak berteriak atau melakukan apapun, Sasuke berlari mengejar patung itu. Obyek itu hanyalah satu-satunya teman dirinya. Obyek itu hanyalah orang yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Obyek itu hanyalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa mengingatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Seperti orang gila, Sasuke mulai berteriak. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil itu, hingga kakinya terasa pegal, dan mobil itu semakin menjauh. Sasuke pun terjatuh. Ia akan bangkit lagi, ketika dirinya tidaklah mampu. Sasuke memukul-mukul aspal, ketika dia tidak sanggup lagi, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Di saat itu.._

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam—melihat adiknya tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa diam di samping sang adik, menanti sang adik, sebelum membawa adiknya kembali ke tempat seharusnya berada.

_Hal paling menyakitkan adalah…._

_Ketika seseorang jatuh cinta…_

_Tidak pada waktu dan posisi yang tepat…_

_Tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi…_

_Jika seseorang jatuh cinta pada…_

_Obyek yang tidak tepat…_

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake (1)**

Jika Kyuubi Namikaze dan Itachi Uchiha adalah _rival_ abadi, maka Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua orang manusia yang memiliki ikatan persahabatan sangat erat di dunia ini. Terlalu dekatnya mereka, sampai-sampai orang-orang berkesimpulan ada Naruto pastilah ada Sasuke. Di antara semua anak yang sangat berminat untuk berteman baik dengan Sasuke, bahkan menjadi kekasih Sasuke, Naruto lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dianggap oleh sang Uchiha.

BRUK!

"SASUKE!" Naruto kecil datang dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat. Ia bangun pagi, menyiapkan diri dan lekas berlari ke rumah Sasuke untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Dobe, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu," perintah Sasuke. Ia melepas pelukan Naruto, dan mulai melangkah dengan diiringi Naruto.

"Kau jangan menyebalkan seperti itu, Teme," Naruto memanyungkan bibirnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tahu?" Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Tetapi untuk kali ini dia tidak melepas pelukan Naruto dari dirinya.

"Temeee~" rengek Naruto yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke yang sebenarnya merasa senang dipeluk seperti ini sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

Seperti biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto akan melewati tempat-tempat di Kota Fuyu dengan jalan kaki. Mereka bukanlah tidak ada yang mengantar, melainkan mereka sangat senang menghirup udara di kota damai ini. Mereka pun bisa menjernihkan kepala ketika berjalan sebelum diperintah oleh guru untuk menulis cerita, atau melukis banyak gambar. Ha-ah, rasanya mereka ingin memperlambat jalan mereka, ketika mengingat banyak sekali tugas-tugas yang akan dikerjakan.

"Teme…," Naruto yang sejak beberapa menit lalu terdiam, tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Hm?" Sasuke ikut bergumam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, memperlihatkan cengiran kudanya. "Apa kau tahu beberapa hari lagi aku ulang tahun," tanyanya, seolah mengingatkan Sasuke tentang hari spesialnya.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam, seolah tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia tidaklah menatap Naruto, menyimpan sebuah misteri di dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan memberikan kado apa?" Naruto bertanya antusias.

"….," Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidaklah bisa menjawab apapun tentang pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, ketika Sasuke sepertinya sulit untuk memilih hadiah baginya. Naruto pun mempunya ide. Ia menatap sang Uchiha, "Ah bagaimana ji—UWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" pekik Naruto, ketika melihat sang ayah sedang memahat di pantai sana. Naruto berlari ke arah pantai, mendekati sang ayah yang sedang mendekor taman. "AYAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak Naruto—semangat. Ia memeluk ayahnya, dan memutari ayahnya.

Minato berhenti memahat patung itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Naruto? Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Minato ketika melihat sahabat baik anaknya.

Naruto mengalihkan patung yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Naruto takjub dengan patung itu. Ia mengitari patung itu, berusaha percaya jika benda yang ditatapnya bukanlah dirinya. Demi Tuhan.. melihat benda di hadapannya, Naruto seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Namun perbedaannya, patung itu seperti replikanya waktu besar nanti, ketika dirinya masihlah menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat patung itu. Apakah dirinya akan sekeren ini jika sudah besar? Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan antusias.

"I—ini, ini sepertiku?" gumam Naruto, masih tidak percaya pada pandangannya. "Ini sepertiku waktu besar nanti!" pekik Naruto, sangat bahagia.

Melihat wajah bahagia Naruto, Minato merasa senang. Namun di sisi lain, ia seperti kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sepertinya hadiah dari ayah terlalu cepat. Maaf, ya, Naruto. Tetapi selamat ulang tahun," ujar Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Ini keren sekali. Ini benar-benar kereeennnn!" ujar Naruto, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Iapun menatap Sasuke. "Ne, ne, teme… bagaimana? tanya Naruto, menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya, membanggakan karya ayahnya yang keren dan diakui sulit sekali ditandingi oleh siapapun.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia merasa kagum pada patung itu. Jadi, seperti inikah Naruto besar nanti? Sasuke sangat kagum pada Minato. Ia bisa membayangkan obyeknya dikala masa depan nanti. Minato sangat hebat, bahkan Sasuke akui tidak salah jika Naruto menjadi saingan ayahnya, atau sahabat terbaik ayahnya. Namun, walaupun merasa takjub, Sasuke tidak ingin membuat hidung Naruto semakin membesar. Ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam, berpura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Apakah aku terlihat tampan ketika sudah dewasa?" tanya Naruto, terus mendesak sahabatnya ini.

Cerewetnya Naruto, membuat Sasuke mempunya ide untuk menggoda Naruto. "Paman, apakah Naruto memang akan tetap pendek walau sudah besar?"

"Ah, masalah itu kesalahan tek—

"Kau brengsek teme!" teriak Naruto, hendak memukul Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke berkelit dengan mulusnya, dan menjauh—berlari dari dekat Naruto. "KEMBALI KAU, TEME!" Naruto berteriak, mengejar Sasuke, mengitari patungnya sendiri.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto, Minato sweatdrop. "Hei, hei! Anak-anak!" mencoba untuk menghentikan anaknya, dan Sasuke untuk kejar-kejaran dan bercanda.

"Dasar dobe pendek!" Sasuke memeletkan lidahnya, terus memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Teme jelek!" ujar Naruto, tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke. Iapun meloncat ke arah Sasuke, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas pasir.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berguling di atas pasir.

Minato shock melihat seragam anaknya. Demi Tuhan, dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh dua wanita jika membiarkan anak-anak ini terus berkelahi, hingga lupa ke sekolah. Terutama jika seragam anak-anak itu sudah tidak berbentuk. "Hentikan, seragam kalian akan kotor! Ibu kalian akan marah!" teriak Minato, mencoba menghentikan anak-anaknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berhenti bercanda, mereka merubah posisi mereka menjadi terduduk, berhadap-hadapan."Hahahaha..," kedua dari mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke menghapus pasir yang adai pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit merona—canggung, dan menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Naruto, di malam ulang tahunmu, datanglah ke tempat ini," pinta Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu," ujarnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?"

Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia bangkit dari atas pasir, membersihkan diri, dan mengangguk pamit kepada sang ayah sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ajakan Sasuke.

Sadar dirinya ditinggal, Naruto segera bangkit. "SASUKE, TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Naruto, mengejar Sasuke, dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang ayah sebelum mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah kembali.

**End Omake (1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake (2)**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Itachi menatap papan nama bangunan di hadapannya. Iapun masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, menuju meja resepsionis, dan menatap suster yang ada di tempat itu. Menyadari kehadiran sang Uchiha, suster itupun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mempersilahkan Itachi untuk berbicara.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Itachi pada sang suster.

"Uchiha-sa—

tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berlari ke arah samping Itachi, dan menyanggah perkataan suster yang akan mengetik nama "Sasuke Uchiha" pada layar komputer di atas meja resepsionis itu. "Bisa saya bertemu dengan—

Sadar dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya, pemuda yang memotong perbincangan di antara Itachi dan suster itupun terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap ke samping, melihat Itachi, dan terbelalak—terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Uchiha. "Itachi?" gumam Kyuubi, tidak percaya jika Itachi akan berada di rumah sakit, tempat dirinya sering berkunjung.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi pun tidak percaya jika mantan rivalnya akan datang ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke berada, Kyuubi bercerita cukup panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari Fuku. Rupanya setelah kecelakaan hebat itu, Kyuubi dan adiknya dirawat oleh kakek mereka. Saat itu, keadaan Kyuubi sangat sulit karena adiknya mengalami keadaan kondisi paling parah pada saat kecelakaan. Sehingga anak itu harus mengalami koma dalam jangka waktu lama. Tidak dapat memberi keputusan apapun, Kyuubi hanya menuruti perintah sang kakek. Bahkan ketika sang kakek mengusulkan untuk membawa adiknya keluar dari Jepang pun dan berobat ke Jerman, Kyuubi mengikuti keinginan sang kakek. Di tempat itulah, Kyuubi memulai hidup baru bersama adiknya.

Tidak ingin memperbesar trauma Naruto karena kecelakaan tersebut, dan mengingat kesedihan mereka karena kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka, Kyuubi memilih tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit Kota Fukui. Sedikitpun dia tidak membiarkan adiknya mengingat keberadaan kota tersebut, beserta isinya agar sang anak tidak pernah mengenang kecelakaan maut itu. Bahkan Kyuubi dan keluarga besarnya membawa Naruto ke psikiater agar sang pemuda tidak kunjung dihantui oleh kecelakaan tersebut. Di bawanya sang adik ke psikiater ternyata cukup membantu, berangsur-angsur adiknya bisa memulai hidupnya di tempat yang jauh dari Fukui. Ia bisa melupakan sedikit kecelakaan tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk kembali, dan keadaan seperti normal kembali bagi sang adik. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tempat kenangan itu kecuali… sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

Di dalam suatu _gallery_ yang tereletak di salah satu museum yang terdapat di Roma, terdapat sebuah lukisan yang selalu membuat sang adik tidak berhenti ke tempat itu. Setiap hari sang adik selalu mengunjungi tempat itu hanya untuk menatap lukisan itu. Tetapi bukan hanya sekadar menatap lukisan tersebut, ketika sang adik melihat lukisan tersebut ia seperti memiliki teman berhayal, dan selalu berbicara sendiri.

Merasa khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk melarang adiknya untuk datang ke tempat itu. Tetapi sang pemuda masih bersikukuh untuk mengunjungi tempat itu, bahkan melakukan tindakan yang "mengerikan" di tempat itu. Kyuubi pun membawa sang adik ke psikiater untuk melakukan pengobatan. Ternyata usaha Kyuubi seperti sia-sia, sedikitpun sang pemuda tidak ingin melupakan lukisan bertema raven itu. Ia seperti tergila-gila pada obyek lukisan tersebut yang ternyata adalah lukisan buatan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari teman kecil sang adik sendiri.

Tidak bisa membawa sang adik ke Fukui karena Kyuubi takut adiknya mengalami trauma kembali, dan mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membawa sang adik ke rumah sakit, dan merawat Naruto di rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan begitu, Kyuubi berharap adiknya akan sadar jika obyek yang selama ini dipandangnya bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan hanya sebuah lukisan.

"Jadi, begitulah kondisi adikku. Setiap dia melihat lukisan yang dibuat oleh ayahmu, dia selalu berhalusinasi. Dia bisa di gallery selama berjam-jam hanya untuk berbicara sendiri, dengan lukisan ter—ah, menceritakannya saja membuatku frustasi," Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sedikit malu dengan tingkah adiknya yang bagi Kyuubi sangat tidak waras. Bisa-bisanya adiknya mencium lukisan itu, dan membuat lukisan tersebut sedikit basah dengan ludahnya.

Itachi tertawa miris. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kyuubi." kata Itachi yang juga mengalami masalah yang sama dengan Kyuubi. "Aku sangat mengerti," Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuubi. Iapun menerawang ke depan, berhenti berjalan, memandang jauh dua sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas bangku—tengah taman rumah sakit. "—Dan ini benar-benar sangat konyol," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat sosok adiknya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang.

Kyuubi mengangguk setuju. Untuk kali ini, ia selalu setuju dengan rival di masa lalunya.

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi. Ia tersenyum tipis, merasa senang dengan keberadaan pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku harap pertemuan inipun bukan halusinasi, Kyuubi. Sama sekali bukan halusinasi," gumam Itachi, penuh harap jika dia tidak gila seperti Sasuke karena merindukan_ rival_ abadinya.

Jika bukan di rumah sakit, Kyuubi pasti sudah menendang pantat sang Uchiha yang berbicara kurang ajar. "Ha? Tentu saja bukan. Walau aku patung, kau pikir patungku ada di rumah sakit seperti ini, apa?" Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Hahahaha…," tawa Itachi, ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuubi. Berangsur-angsur hubungan mereka pun kembali seperti dulu. Hangat, walau sering berbicara seenaknya antara satu dengan yang lainnya. "Sepertinya, besok Sasuke bisa keluar dari tempat ini," gumam Itachi, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Ya, tampaknya adikku pun bisa," Kyuubi menyetujui perkataan Itachi.

Kedua dari mereka pun kembali menatap ke depan dalam diamnya. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara atau mengumpat, ketika jari-jari mereka secara tidak sadar saling mendekat, bersentuhan, dan saling menyilang—bergenggaman tangan. Bibir mereka pun hanya bisa melukiskan senyuman, dan tanpa tersirat, mereka menyadari jika hubungan di antara mereka masuk ke dalam tahap yang bukan hanya sekadar sahabat ataupun _rival._

**RobinSukaSasuNaru**

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke di tempat ini selain berdiam-diri, merenungkan sikapnya selama ini. Tiga bulan di tempat ini merupakan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk berpikir panjang. Apakah selama ini dia menginginkan hal yang tidak ada? Apakah Naruto-nya benar-benar tidak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupannya? Sasuke menerawang ke depan. Ia benar-benar konyol. Ia benar-benar gila, dan karena kegilaannya dia menjadikan dirinya tawanan di tempat seperti ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk melupakan Naruto. Ya, dia harus berusaha… hanya sampai dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini saja.

Krieeettt..

Terasa beban dari bangku yang sedang digunakan oleh sang pemuda. Sasuke menatap ke arah kanannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak, ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang duduk di sampingnya dan juga menatap dirinya dengan mata terbelalak.

**Flashback….**

Dengan sebingkai lukisan bergambar dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke duduk di atas sebuah tikar—pinggir pantai. Di atas tikar tersebut telah disiapkan berbagai macam makanan, serta kue tart ukuran sedang dengan lilin yang membentuk angka 11. Sang pemuda menerawang—menatap langit senja hari, ketika dia menanti seseorang yang sudah berjanji pada dirinya di hari ini. Ia terus menanti sosok itu, terus menanti, hingga matahari pun mulai tenggelam, dan satu per satu orang di tempat itu mulai masuk ke dalam peraduan mereka.

Makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke perlahan mendingin, dan menjadi kotor terkena angin pantai. Lampu-lampu taman di pantai tersebut mulai dinyalakan. Seorang penjaga pantai memerintah Sasuke untuk segera pulang, namun sang anak masih tetap untuk menanti sosok yang dia tunggu di tempat itu. Ia tetap memasang memasang senyumannya, mengingat orang yang dinantinya sangat menyukai dirinya ketika tersenyum. Ia ingin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menyambut kehadiran anak itu. Sayup-sayup ingatan di sekolah saat pagi hari tadi pun mulai terbesit di pikiran sang raven. Pemuda pun masih menerawang, dengan seutas senyuman di bibirnya, ketika ingatan itu merasuk pikirannya.

"_Anak-anak, ada kabar duka-cita untuk kita semua," sang guru di hadapan Sasuke memberikan informasi. Ekspresinya sangat sedih, ketika seluruh anak di kelas itu saling bertatapan. "Teman kita, Naruto Namikaze, mengalami musibah kemarin malam. Ia dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan maut pada saat melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha," lanjut sang guru._

_Seluruh mata anak di kelas itu langsung beralih ke arah Sasuke, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Naruto. Semua menatap Sasuke khawatir, ketika sang Uchiha hanya memasang ekspresi stoic-nya, tetap terlihat tenang. Ia tetap menatap ke depan, ketika sedikit pun tidak ada ucapan sang guru yang dipercayanya. Tidak mungkin. TIdak mungkin Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggalkan dirinya. _

"_Dalam kecelakaan tersebut, teman kita Naruto harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya cukup kritis," lanjut sang guru. "Untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan teman kita, mari kita berdoa bersama untuk Naruto dan keluarganya agar diberi kemudahan dalam menjalani musibah ini," lanjut sang guru memberi intruksi. _

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang berdoa dengan khusu untuk kesembuhan Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa membatu. Mana mungkin Naruto mengalami hal tersebut? Ini pasti bohong? Sasuke tetap berpendirian teguh atas pemikirannya. Ia tetap bersikap tenang, dan tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan sang guru. Iapun tetap menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyambut ulang tahun Naruto. Ia tetap datang ke tempat bermain mereka, dan menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk sahabat kecilnya. Iapun tetap menanti kedatangan Naruto, sesuai janji mereka. Ya, dia akan menanti Naruto sampai sang anak datang hadir di hadapannya, mengucapkan maaf pada dirinya, dan meniup lilin yang telah dibelikan oleh Sasuke.

Sadar keadaan semakin gelap, dan matahari senja dimana sebagai waktu mereka untuk berpisah tiap harinya telah berakhir, senyuman Sasuke pun perlahan menghilang. Saat kenyataan tidak diinginkan datang menghampirinya sang Uchiha pun memaksakan diri untuk meneguhkan dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak datang? Kenapa dia tidak datang pada pesta ulang tahunnya? Satu tetes cairan bening pun membasahi pipi sang raven. Perlahan, isakan tangis pun terdengar dari bibirnya, ketika kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima menghampiri dirinya….

Sahabat satu-satunya—Naruto—tidak akan pernah lagi datang untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya bersama Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

Kedua mata biru dan _onyx_ itupun tidak bisa terlepas dari peraduan pandang ini, saling tertarik antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan memalingkan wajah, berhenti beradu pandang, setelah cukup lama merasakan getaran tidak wajar di dalam dada mereka.

_Tidak._

_Aku harus menghentikan halusinasi ini._

_Hanya butuh waktu sebentar saja agar aku bisa melupakan keberadaan dirimu…_

_Sampai saatnya aku keluar dari tempat ini.._

_Aku harus melupakan dirimu…_

_Sampai aku keluar dari tempat ini.._

_Ya, harus…_

_Aku harus melupakanmu untuk mendapatkan kebebasanku kembali…_

Batin mereka berdua, tidak ingin saling pandang, tanpa menyadari jika sosok yang selama ini selalu terlihat kosong di mata orang lain, dan sudah lama saling tidak bertemu itu, kini benar-benar nyata dan saling berdampingan.

**End Omake (2)**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
